Haunted Jaded Eyes
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: The wards around Privet Drive fall, and Harry is taken. He is rescued and returns to Hogwarts a different man. It's time Harry shed his mask and became who he was always meant to be - a Slytherin. One that just might be able to win the war. Harry ends up finding the Founders Portrait what awaits to be learned now? SLASH SS/HP MPREG Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**This story will not have Horcrux's in it, since it was originally written before the seventh book came out. The chapter length will also be the same, well mostly, although I will be writing more filling the chapter up appropriately. Hopefully it will have a much better interest this time around, than it did the last time. If not well, lesson hard learned. **

**Chapter 1**

** Ring a Ring 'O' Roses A Pocket Full Of Posies A-tishoo A-tishoo The Wards All Fall Down **

* * *

All the teachers were sitting in the Staff room, talking and arguing left right and centre. Although it was much more subdued than usual, war would do that to anyone unfortunately. Their schedules had already been written up, and Prefect's picked, the letters would be sent out to the students in two days time. Along with those who had taken their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Albus Dumbledore was rubbing his temples, feeling a migraine coming on just listening to the noise. There was only one other person who was just as quiet as him, for the moment anyway. The noise died down when a loud whistling begun around the room. If they had been elsewhere, they would have surely realized, it wasn't just the Staff room, everywhere in Hogwarts was whistling. Everyone was staring at Albus now, not understanding. The noise they would hear if the wards were being brought down would be equivalent to the siren Muggles used back to warn of an impending attack 'air raid' as it was.

"What's going on?" asked Flitwick automatically drawing his wand out, he wasn't the Master of Charms and champion dueller for nothing. People underestimated him because of his size, but never for long.

"What is the blasting hell is that noise?" demanded Severus. Wincing at the loudness of it, to say he was the least popular teacher in Hogwarts would be putting it lightly, these days. Even the teachers could barely tolerate him now, as they had done before. Going back to the Dark Lord, had soured his mood beyond anything the students could have thought possible. Not that they knew, of course, He took points for the most idiotic thing, what they didn't realize was the pressure Severus was under. Spying for the Dark Lord was no small feat; thankfully the Dark Lord was not great at Legilimency. Otherwise Severus would have been killed upon returning to the Dark Lord, nearly three years ago.

"The wards around Harry Potter's house have just fallen." said a shocked Albus Dumbledore. His face paler then Severus', if it was even remotely possible. There was a few seconds of tense silence before Albus jumped from his chair. "We must go at once."

Just then Severus hissed for a second, the teachers stared at him in confusion, only Albus seemed to understand what was bothering the dark haired man. Severus looked at Albus helplessly, whatever was happening, wasn't good at all. It was no coincidence that the wards around Potter's home fell at almost the same time he was called.

"Come, Severus." demanded Albus Dumbledore. Gesturing for the Potions Master to follow him which he did. He had to gather the order and pray Harry was still in Privet Drive. Hopefully the Dark Lord, like himself was watching Privet Drive. He wished he'd had more than just Figg keeping an eye on Harry. That way the boy would already be back at Hogwarts, safe from harm. Harry had a war to end, and he would see that the boy succeeded. The life of everyone in the Wizarding and Muggle world depended on it. In fact he planned on teaching the boy a few spells this term, it was vital he knew some spells, only light ones of course. He didn't want his weapon going around casting Dark Art's. It would destroy the reputation he had spent years cultivating for the young man. Which didn't help when he recklessly cast the Cruciatus Curse of Lestrange. It was a good thing so much magic had happened in the corridor, they didn't know who cast what. So far the only thing making him seem anything other than light was his ability to speak Parseltongue. Thankfully the brat had the sense not to tell anyone he was almost sorted into Slytherin.

Severus nodded curtly, and both powerful wizards left the staff room, and the silently baffled teachers behind. Thankfully the noise had stopped now; the persistent whistling had annoyed the hell out of them all. Especially having to listen to them argue about students, house points, after school clubs and the wards around Hogwarts needing strengthened. "Be careful Severus, if he'd not there, you know what we must do?"

"Of course," snapped Severus desperately on edge, by the constant pain in his forearm and the situation. He was rather hopeful that it was merely a coincidence but Severus wasn't a fan of those. I don't believe in coincidences he always sneered, as if it was an absurd notion to believe in them. Severus summoned his 'Death Eater' garb, which was kept in a small bag for instances like these. Everyone knew what the Death Eater mask looks like; he couldn't be seen summoning it through Hogwarts could he? It would give his position away. With that he swiftly left the castle, his robes billowing more urgently around him than usual. He knew the Dark Lord was impatient, and he'd probably pay for the delay in getting to his side.

* * *

Albus alerted everyone by using the charm Hermione Granger had used for the D.A in her fifth year. A very good invention, one he was rather proud of and annoyed, he hadn't thought of it himself. Only his was blank of anything that could be used to identify them. All that appeared on them was a series of useless numbers to those not in the Order. So far nobody had lost them, which was a rather good thing. Each coin had a tracking charm embedded in it, so if anyone got in trouble they'd be easy to find. Even through the toughest of wards, although it wouldn't get the Headmaster passed them just to the nearest vicinity. With quick strides he ran as quickly as he was able, realizing how long he'd spent dallying, Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone here? Good lets go," said Albus immediately, as he found a dozen of his Order members waiting at the gates for him. They all knew where to go, Privet Drive, they had at one point all guarded him. Kept him safe from trouble, like those blasted Dementors, Fletcher should have kept away. With that thirteen simultaneous pops could be heard as they Apparated from Hogwarts.

"Oh dear," said Albus, looking bleakly at the sight before him. The house was on fire, if the clouds of smoke gathering around the house were any indication. Also up in the sky, was a very ominous sight indeed, the Dark Mark hovered overhead. They were too late, that mark was only put up as they were leaving.

"HARRY!" roared Remus, his cub! He had to get to him. He couldn't let anything happen to the last of his pack. He bolted for the house, praying to Merlin and every deity he knew, that Harry was still alive in there. Dangerously hurt if he had to be, but for him to just be alive. Not for the sake of the war, not for Dumbledore, not even for his own life…no he just wanted Harry to live. Then it was as if Remus' shout had woken them all from slumber, as they took run for the house - hoping and praying a miracle would be open to them.

"Aguamenti!" called several wizards, making the flames climbing around the house to go out. They continued on as the smell of burnt out wood, fire, smoke and ash filled their nostrils.

"Kitchen is clear," said Tonks coughing a little as finally the room she was doing was cleared. With one final flick of her wand, the rancid smell of smoke was gone, evaporated leaving behind a scentless room. It was very, very clean despite the fire, just like the last time. Her kitchen was never like this, it was just too tidy, too Muggle for her tastes.

"Bathroom is untouched," said Shacklebolt.

"So are the bedrooms, I don't think they even came up here," said Diggle, as he closed the room doors.

"The living room isn't," said Remus grimly, he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at the Dursley's deaths. If he'd had the guts he would have done it himself years ago. They'd treated his cub horribly, yet he'd been continuously sent back. If he'd tried to take Harry away, it wouldn't have done the teenager any good. He'd have just been sent to Azkaban and Harry…well he'd have just ended up back where he was. He knew the warning they'd given the tubs of lard had done nothing for Harry.

Suddenly the small living room, was filled with Order members, how they all fitted in one wouldn't know. Especially with all the electronics they had in one room, if they'd cared, or counted they would have seen five Television sets in just the living room and kitchen. What a sight the three Muggles made, they hadn't just been killed but tortured to death that would have made even the old ways proud. Albus Dumbledore stared down at them sadly; he had told them they were safe.

"Harry isn't anywhere," said Remus his knees bucking under him, this was probably worse than finding a dead body. He was terrified for Harry, he truly was, if this was what they'd done to his family, and he used that word with full rancour, they'd been related never family. What would they do to his cub? Why hadn't Harry fought back? Remus was barely able to keep the tears at bay.

"Then there is hope, we must find him immediately." said Dumbledore, removing his galleon, his wand waving in complicated fast movements. Everyone watched him silently.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Severus touched the Dark Mark, allowing it to pull him towards his destined destination. A loud pop later he was standing outside the wards of the place the Dark Lord was residing in. Malfoy Manor, the beautiful building had lost its grandness. The Peacocks Lucius bred were wandering around like lost ghosts, in fact there was less than half left if he remembered right. Severus wasn't one to forget anything, he would have winced but Lucius was bringing it all on himself. He should never have returned to Voldemort. The marble and stone statues, which used to gleam with prideful cleaning, were broken, chipped and filthy. The grass was up passed his ankles as he trod on it to get into the manor as quickly as possible. As he did so, he placed upon his face, the dreaded mask and robe.

Ignoring everything, his long legs had him entering the grand hall that the Malfoy's reserved for special occasions, parties and birthdays. Which was quite often, but then again what can you expect from a pair of social climbers? That's exactly what the Malfoy's were. They'd do anything to survive, including play two sides. He would never trust them as far as he could throw them. With magic it was actually very far, but not the point. Severus let out an inaudible sigh; there were still holes in the circle. Which meant others had still not arrived, and the Dark Lord didn't seem to be in a good mood. Unfortunately with this snake faced bastard looks were deceiving.

"My Lord," said Severus smoothly, inclining his head in respect before swiftly taking his place in the circle. So far nothing seemed amiss; he wasn't going to relax until he knew Potter was safe.

"You are late my slippery spy," said Voldemort, his red eyes meeting Snape's filled with suspicion.

Severus' lip curled as he replied, "Dumbledore has us attending yet another Staff meeting." his tone was respectful despite his evident distaste for the conversation.

"My Lord," said another Death Eater appearing in the grand hall, extremely frazzled and nervous as he took his own place. It didn't take long for the rest of them to appear, as one by one the circle was formed.

"Today my servants, is a good day, today the war tips in our favour after all these years." said Voldemort, his voice nothing more than a hissing mess, yet his words were unmistakable and shivers went down everyone's spine. Despite the Dark Lord's apparent good mood, nobody dared to interrupt him. Voldemort did not like to be interrupted; they'd learned that one, a very long time ago. "Dumbledore and his order will lose."

"My Lord?" questioned Bellatrix, she was quivering with excitement. It's the news she'd been waiting for. She wanted to badly for them to have the upper hand, and here was her master telling them they finally did.

"My dearest Bellatrix, the thorn in my side will soon be extracted." said Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming with triumph. With one swift movement, he moved aside and revealed the seemingly unconscious body of Harry Potter. Confirming all of Severus' suspicions as his heart sank. Despite his fear his face never changed once, it remained as it always did, impassive.

Harry Potter was unconscious and he was twitching, Severus immediately knew what it was. He had been under the Cruciatus curse, probably for quite a while, if those spasms were anything to go by.

"Severus, I thought you of all people would be more surprised by this." said Voldemort. His red eyes once again singling out Severus Snape.

"Why would I be my lord? I knew you would eventually catch the brat." said Severus bowing to his lord. He hated being in the centre of attention, Bellatrix was staring at him in blatant hostility. She hated anyone that got more attention than her, and with him being spy, he gained a lot of attention from the Dark Lord. Had Dumbledore discovered the boy missing yet? Had he started searching for him? He didn't want to give up his position, not unless he really had to. If it was suicidal spying, well being found out he might as well slit his own wrists. The Dark Lord would have a price larger than Potter's if he did.

"Who would like some…sport with Potter first?" asked Voldemort his lipless face turning into a parody of a smirk.

Severus would have paled if it was possible; he wanted to close his eyes in horror. He didn't just want to kill Potter, no he planned on breaking him. Voldemort hadn't done this since he came back. It only happened to traitors and those that had joined the Order, and he considered those wizard and witches traitors anyway. Shit, he would have to stall them until Dumbledore got here. Which was actually fine with him, if more than one Death Eater wanted Potter, they'd have to fight for that right.

Considering Potter had pissed off more than one, it didn't surprise Snape that more than one voice shouted out he wanted a piece of Potter. Or she, since Bellatrix was most ardently saying she wanted the pleasure of torturing him.

"My lord I want him," said Severus over the noise and pleading. "After all I've put up with over six years of teaching the brat."

"I think we have ourselves a challenge do we not?" said Voldemort, retaking his seat on his throne, looking at them as if he was a proud father and his 'kids' wanted to impress him. "However, I will be the one to kill him." he said his voice filled with dark promise. After all the embarrassing the boy had done, he wasn't about to just kill him. No he wanted the boy to suffer, suffer likes nobody else ever had.

It seemed the Dark Lord had not learned that Potter was just too damn squirrelly, he could get out of any situation people threw at him. Somehow, someway, the boy had more luck than a leprechaun could give out in two lifetimes. He was like a cat, with seven lives.

"Lucius and Theodore first I think." said Voldemort and it wasn't a request.

The two Death Eaters smirked; the blood thirsty grins on their faces would have made anyone run for the hills. The Death Eaters automatically left the circle, and begun taking their places away from the two duelling figures. Both bowed, aimed their wand and before long the bloodied battle commenced and Harry Potter was the prize. They weren't allowed to kill each other, they won by beating the wizard or witch that admitted defeat first.

Then the spells went back and forth, the duel was on.

* * *

I wish to thank everyone who got in touch wanting to edit this story, I got a lot more offers than I expected lets put it that way! I've decided to edit it myself since I plan on changing certain things, it would just be a waste of time editing it for it to all be cut out anyway there we go, the first chapter to this newly edited story, and you will see it differ as we go along...am I to assume you would all still like this to be Snarry and Mpreg? with the chamber and the founders involved? I do hope your interest in this story wasn't just because it was finished! and that you will enjoy it :) will Severus be able to defeat Lestrange and Lucius? and who do you think would win out of Lucius and Bellatrix? out of curiosity I don't know who id bank on... R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 2 **

**The Fight For Harry Potter **

* * *

Severus watched the fight intently, much more closely than he usually did, since he was always bored at those things. Unfortunately if he wanted to fight them, he would need to know their weak spots. Where they were being injured and with what, just in case he was called up next. It was going to be some battle if he wanted to ensure he had Potter to himself. He knew what they would expect, and the thought turned his stomach. Not just because he hated the boy, no, he was his student. He had a sense of moral even if the idiots he had to put up with at these meetings didn't. He had no doubt who would win, Lucius might have been weakened after his stay in Azkaban, but he was more powerful and knew more magic than Nott. Nott was content with what he knew, they did what he liked them to do and that was it. In fact the idiot probably hadn't opened a book since his seventh year at Hogwarts. His son Theodore was different, he was an avid reader.

Severus winced in sympathy when a certain spell hit Nott, he didn't care if the man lived or died really, but to be hit with that spell in that area, well who could blame him for wincing? Everyone else had done the same thing; an invisible boot kicking you between the legs would be excruciatingly painful. Bellatrix on the other hand laughed crazily, jumping up and down in her spot next to the Dark Lord. The unconscious form of Harry Potter was not two feet from her. Her sister was off to the side, watching everything, her worry shining through her eyes, despite her emotionless face. It surprised Severus, even to this day, how she could love such a man. He was cold, calculating and had reduced her life to this. Oh the kicker was the fact that his godson Draco was destined to become a Death Eater. Draco didn't have a chance to choose, his path had been set for him the minute he was born. So far he'd been safe, but the second he graduated Hogwarts…he dreaded what would become of the innocent little boy he'd held all those years ago.

"YEILD," boomed Lucius, standing over the body of Nott, who was shaking and moaning in agony. He really should have known better than to go up against Lucius Malfoy.

Nott used his sleeve to staunch the blood pouring out his nose, as he cupped his squashed manhood wondering if the pain would ever stop. He was in no condition to continue, his left leg was broken, and a slashing curse had hit him on his right shoulder, which was also oozing bloody a bit too zealously. The dizziness was beginning to affect his brain to mouth functions. "Yes." he managed to get out.

Lucius smirked in triumph, turning to face the Dark Lord, basking in the pride he saw on his Dark Lord's face. He didn't even seem bothered that his wife might have liked some reassurance. There was only one real person Lucius strived approval from that was the red eyes man who was grinning insanely. "Crabbe take him to the potions lab, clean him up!" he was of course talking about Nott, and Crabbe was at least smart enough to realize this.

With Crabbe's help, Nott hobbled out of the room moaning in agony. A few that had been all too eager to fight for Potter…suddenly didn't want to anymore. Walden Macnair suddenly blended himself into the background. It looked as though he could only take on dangerous beasts that were already subdued and kill them. Severus realized there was only a few more, he tensed ready to be called on. Bellatrix was the Dark Lord's favourite; no doubt she'd be called last, so she had more chance of getting her own way. Lucius had failed in his last mission; it's why the Dark Lord had made him go first. There was a reason behind absolutely everything the Dark Lord did. Therefore Severus was rather surprised by the Dark Lord's next decision.

"Bellatrix," intoned Voldemort, taking sadistic glee in Narcissa's paling looks, and Bellatrix's indignant face. She obviously hadn't expected him to pick her, truth be told the Dark Lord wanted Snape to win. He was always very…creative when he wanted to be. Admittedly he hadn't touched anyone in a long time, this was a first. If anyone hated Harry Potter just as much as him, it was Severus Snape. It was rather amusing the way he spat the boy's name while giving his yearly reports.

"My Lord?" gaped Bellatrix, it wasn't that she was afraid of Lucius; she would take him on any day. She didn't even spare a thought for her sister, she would make her lord proud any way she could.

"Yes?" asked the Dark Lord, his voice becoming dangerous as he suspected his decision being questioned.

"Thank you Mr Lord." said Bellatrix bowing low before taking her position on the 'duelling' area that Lucius and Nott had just used. She didn't want to make him angry, he was extremely happy with her so far. Her husband, Rodolphus watched the proceedings with pride. His wife could look after herself, but if Lucius hurt her unjustly, well he would have to figure out a way to repay the favour. He looked over at Narcissa as he thought this.

"Confringo," snarled Bellatrix, and the duel was on after having just bowed to one another in 'respect' ironic really since neither actually liked the other. Lucius moved out of the way, as his grand hall wall was blasted, causing debris to fly everywhere.

"Flagrate," said Lucius, his wand going around in swift complicated motions before he sent the fiery burning lines at his sister in law. Bellatrix moved out of the way, but one tail end of the pattern hit her on the shoulder causing her to hiss.

"Crucio!" snarled the mad witch, not just mad as in totally bonkers, but she was furious Lucius had managed to get her. They both wanted to win; they wanted Potter and the Dark Lord's approval.

"Crucio!" shouted Lucius in turn. He had always been furious at the fact Potter had freed his servant. He'd never managed to get him back and simply put this was a chance for him to get his revenge. Dobby had been in his family for three generations, and he'd been the perfect servant. Now he was gone, and he hadn't been able to get another elf. Most of the elves were actually at schools, like Hogwarts and Drumstrang.

"Aruspices!" yelled Bellatrix a gleam filing her eyes, as they all drew breath as one. She was using an entrails expelling curse, when she'd been told no permanent harm. Lucius raised a shield in the nick of time causing it to fly back at the unsuspecting witch.

Bellatrix cursed, jumping side to avoid it, falling with a painful thump on the marble flooring that adorned Malfoy's Grand Hall. All too soon she was screaming in agony, as Lucius successfully applied the Cruciatus curse on her. Lucius stalked forward, his face filled with disgust. Still he kept the spell on her as she shrieked in nerve ending agony.

"Lucius," warned Voldemort, he knew how long the spell could be kept on without permanent damage. Something he had learned through trial and error.

Lucius immediately removed the spell at the threatening voice. "Do you give up?" he asked Bellatrix scornfully.

Bellatrix laughed a high pitch desperate sound, emanating from her voice as she lay there twitching. "Never." she said weakly grabbing for her wand, after being under the curse, it left you weak but not incapacitated.

"Crucio!" yelled Lucius once again before she could raise her wand.

The screaming once again started up boarding on hysteria.

Severus felt a sense of feral satisfaction at what Lucius was doing, a bitter taste of the witches own medicine. He'd like to imagine Alice and Frank Longbottom were smiling right now. No, unfortunately they weren't, they'd be forever stuck in their own mind, cut adrift from a world they'd help save. He shuddered at the thought of being left like that himself; no he'd find a way to kill himself first. It's what he feared most about being caught as a spy. Ending up like the Longbottom's, and sent back to Hogwarts breathing but no longer really there. With care having to be provided each day, that's if anyone would want to. He had made a lot of people hate him, no loath him, in his tenure as Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"Lucius!" hissed Voldemort his voice dropping further showing he was at the end of his tether with his disobeying.

"Yield," said Lucius.

"She does." said Rodolphus his voice filled with loathing and bitterness as he came to his wife's aid. Rodolphus lifted his barely conscious wife, and proceeded to take her to the Potions lab for treatment. Shaking his head, honestly, Bella didn't know when to quit, she never had. She'd probably be pissed at him for interfering as well, but he could deal with her, he'd married her and knew what to say.

"Macnair," said Voldemort.

"I have no interest in fighting for Potter," said Macnair, which was a lie, he wouldn't mind a piece of the boy; he'd embarrassed him and had him put in Azkaban prison. Not only Potter, but his stupid blood traitorous and mudblood friends. To add insult to injury the boy had been merely fifteen years old. He'd paid for failing, the Dark Lord had seen to that after they'd been rescued from Azkaban.

"Severus," said Voldemort was his Potions Master going to back down as well? But no, his spy stepped forward wand at the ready. His red eyes were gleaming with amusement as he watched both of them step up, bow to one another then the next duel was on.

"Crucio!" said Lucius.

Severus rolled his eyes at the predictability that Lucius was, and merely sidestepped the spell. Then throwing a bone breaking curse at Lucius, it hit its target perfectly. Nobody was as good as Severus Snape was at Duelling; he was fast, dangerous and lethal. Lucius cried out as the Tibia bone broke with a deafening crack.

"Locomotor Mortis." murmured Lucius, as he put all his weight on his left leg.

Severus had the spell banished within seconds.

Lucius snarled furiously, at being embarrassed so badly in his own home, sent curse after curse at Severus, all designed to cause mass amounts of pain. Lucius was once again, made to feel insignificant, like a first year, as each spell was countered in swift succession.

"Langlock!" whispered Severus, so low that nobody could hear what he'd said. The spell hit Lucius as he was in too much pain, and with a broken leg to move with speed he needed. Without knowing what spell was coming his way, he was only able to put a shield charm up, which the spell just splintered on right through.

Lucius raised his wand again, intending on casting a Confringo to find, to his horror and fear - he couldn't. Whatever that spell was, had effectively sealed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He made strangled noises, trying and failing to speak and sounding like a baby. 'Mfffth taeekke ooefff osuus' causing everyone there to laugh uproariously in amusement.

"Do you yield?" asked Severus mockingly, his black eyes flashing in promise of more pain.

Lucius nodded in defeat.

"Finite Incantatem," said Severus removing the hex he had created from Lucius. The Blonde should consider himself lucky, because the other spell he'd wanted to use was much more lethal.

Severus turned to claim Potter before any of them could start casting spells his way. Then he felt it, Lucius Malfoy it seemed wasn't going to admit defeat easily. Spinning around he flung himself away, sliding down the marble floor to the other end. Pointing his wand straight at Lucius he cast a cutting curse at him. Not the one he wanted to, because he was in no way, going to use the counter curse on the fool again.

"NO!" cried Narcissa unable to help herself any longer, as she came to her husbands aid. Her wand out, casting spells in rapid succession. One to slow the bleeding, the other to begin the healing process, another to stop infections and another that would close the wound. Severus sneered as he stood up, standing at his full height which was intimidating. He was a very tall man, which had served him well dealing with dunderheads all year round. No matter what healing she did, the scars would never fade. Not unless they had his potion, and considering nobody knew about it…well Lucius be waiting forever.

"He's all your Severus, remember he is mine to kill." warned Voldemort his red eyes flashing showing his true power. Letting Snape know without the Dark Lord having to speak, what would happen should the boy be killed by Snape's own hand.

"Thank you My Lord," said Severus respectfully, bowing low before he grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him from the room. The sight itself wasn't usual; all the Death Eaters picked Muggles or Wizards and took them to one of the many rooms the manor offered to have 'fun'. Potter was still unconscious which to him, was a good thing for the moment.

* * *

I don't think I've had this idea before of the Death Eaters fighting for someone :D I like it! lol anyway there we go! the second chapter up will the Order get there in time? or will Harry end up being tortured some more before they do? sooo what do you think so far? enjoying this version better? R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 3 **

**Harry Potter In Trouble But What's New About That? **

* * *

Harry moaned his pain filled green eyes snapping open as the events of today came flooding back to him. He would have sat up, but he was unable to do so. Not only had his uncle decided to beat the crap out of him, for the fact Hedwig had hooted once last night. She'd just wanted to let him know she was back, from performing her task delivering the letter to the Order. They were still demanding letters every three days, why he didn't know. His uncle could beat the crap out of him in front of them and they'd do nothing. As long as he was kept alive to perform his 'duty' to the wizarding world, that's all they cared about. They knew how he was treated, and the fact they did nothing made Harry want to sit on his arse and doing nothing for them right back. Unfortunately it wasn't in Harry's nature at all; it was ingrained into him, to not let anyone win. It was probably his most Slytherin trait that everyone mistook for a pure Gryffindor trait.

Harry winced, his mind was wandering, and he must have banged his head harder than he thought. He forced himself to look around, already knowing wherever he was, it wasn't good at all. He froze seeing a Death Eater, wandering around the room. The walk was distinctively familiar, he didn't know why. That was until he saw the robes billow slightly as he walked to the other side of the room. His heart sank, Snape, it was Snape who was in this room with him. Had he been caught or was he just guarding him. Guarding him seemed most likely, Snape wasn't one for stupidity. Snape's spying was extremely important for the cause; there was no way he was here to help him out. Which meant the order would try and 'save' him probably take ages to do so as well. That's if he was alive by the end of the night, judging by the previous encounters…it was a pretty good guess that he'd be killed nearly right away.

"It's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time isn't it Potter?" said Severus twirling around, removing his mask as he did so. He didn't see any surprise on Potter's face; he must have already known it was him. He had searched every item in the room, and sensed for every kind of spell. This by the way had taken him nearly an hour. With the amount of items strewn across the room. For a guest room, it wasn't half elegantly furnished. There was nobody aware of what was going on in here, which was a good thing.

Harry just stared at Snape impassively; it wasn't as if this had been his fault. He had stayed at the Dursley's like a good little boy. Doing exactly as Dumbledore had instructed him. Although he had planned on leaving as soon as he turned seventeen tomorrow. Which so wasn't the point, he was supposed to be protected at Privet Drive. Gritting his teeth, "For once I did not do anything." he didn't go seeking adventure or Voldemort for that matter. Didn't go trying to save the school, or his godfather.

"Indeed," said Severus having to concede the point, the wards had fallen; he didn't think it had anything to do with Potter. Which was a first, and unfortunately he wasn't in the best of situations right now. He didn't have much longer; no doubt the Dark Lord would be getting impatient. He wasn't sure what else he could do to avoid the inevitable. He wouldn't be able to get Potter out of the manor and passed the wards to Apparate. Portkey's didn't work here either, Potter was quite frankly stuck and none of his sheer dumb luck will help him now. It would take a miracle to get them out of this without being tortured to death.

Harry sucked in a breath, his hand automatically clutching at his forehead.

Severus was well aware of the connection between the Dark Lord and Potter. He'd found out when he'd been requested to give Potter Occlumency lessons, which hadn't gone well at all. He had warned Dumbledore, there was just too much distrust between them to attempt it. Albus had just insisted he had to, that he couldn't be the one to help him. Evidently the Headmaster was keeping something from Potter, something he didn't want to take the chance the boy would find out about. He knew without a doubt he was out of time. Removing his wand, watching as Potter flinched, he looked away, not able to stare into the fearful green eyes before him. Then he cast the spell, biting his tongue as the boy screamed in agony.

Harry didn't think he'd ever been in so much pain before, his entire backside and back radiated with pain. It was as if his skin had been peeled off, not just anywhere but if he wasn't mistaken it was his rectum. He writhed in agony on the bed, unaware of the blood gushing everywhere. Eventually his body grew more accustomed to the pain; he lay there panting his face streaked with tears. He truly would have preferred the Cruciatus curse to this. The additional blood loss, made him woozy, he faded in and out of consciousness. Barely aware of being dragged back through to the Grand hall.

The Dark Lord watched his slippery spy bring the boy back in, his sharp eyes taking note of the blood and dried tears. It was just too bad the boy was destined to defeat him; otherwise he would have given him to Severus to keep. He had after all broken his promise when it came to the silly little mudblood he'd taken a liking to. The fascination had perhaps passed onto the son; either that or he just loathed the boy enough to enact his revenge.

"Well well, Severus it looks like you have had your fun." said Voldemort, the others were all salivating over Potter still. Silently begging to be given a little taste of revenge against the brat for all he'd done to them.

"Indeed," said Severus smirking, his black eyes filled with satisfaction, like a starved man finally being able to quench his hunger years later. Severus bowed low, his hope for rescue dimming further by the second. He'd held off for as long as possible, hoping they'd make an appearance. Hiding his thoughts behind his walls, replacing them with thoughts of revenge against Potter and his son. Thoughts he'd had back when the boy was merely eleven years old.

"Enervate," said Voldemort, his wand flicking to Potter, as the Death Eaters automatically formed a circle. Doing it out of sheer practice, it was either that or be cursed really.

"Don't you ever get tired?" groaned Harry, he was in agony and he could not stop the words from leaving his mouth, even if he wanted to. Honestly he wished the bastard would get it over with. Just kill him; he did wonder if he'd survive the curse this time though. He had survived one as a baby, it would be curious to see if he'd be able to do so again. Although he wasn't in any hurry to test that theory. Well not really anyway, his entire body was aflame with nerve ending agony.

Severus, who had his mask once again back on, having donned it before leaving the room. Bit his tongue to stop himself smirking or outwardly reacting at all. Nobody could piss the Dark Lord of quite like Harry Potter. It was rather amusing to see him go three different colours. Mostly puce, for a child he certainly had guts in spades, whereas everyone else was terrified of the Dark Lord.

"Crucio," snarled Voldemort, completely enraged. The boy dared to speak back to him? He was Lord Voldemort, and he'd get respect from the boy before he finished him off for good, if it was the last thing he did. No one would think him weak ever again; once Potter was gone the world would bow before him. After he had dealt with Dumbledore of course. He was the last thing standing between him and his goal for world domination.

Harry writhed under the powerful and painful spell, never once screaming under it. He wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction, he couldn't, and he'd rather die first. Then the spell temporarily stopped, he would need to send the man a text of different spells. Were the unforgivable curses all he knew? Because it certainly seemed like it. It wasn't very original; damn his mind was wandering again, had he banged his head against the floor again?

Just then all chaos broke loose, as people began to invade Malfoy Manor. Curses were being cast right left and centre. Voldemort screamed in rage, but immediately Apparated away upon seeing Dumbledore's bright coloured robes. The Death Eaters continued fighting, until their forearms burned and they automatically Apparated to Voldemort's side.

"Harry," choked Remus, scooping the barely conscious form of his cub into his arms. Apologizing immediately when Harry cried out, unable to do anything for him, not until he got him to Hogwarts. With a destination in mind, not even waiting for Dumbledore to tell him what to do he Apparated out of the now abandoned Malfoy Manor. All the while his mind was whirling out of control, praying that Harry would survive, would hold on long enough for him to get to Poppy. Please Harry, please hold on, I can't loose you too cub I just can't I won't survive it.

* * *

Everyone bowed down to Lord Voldemort, their faces grim, drawn and terrified. The Dark Lord was in a towering rage, and they didn't want to direct their Lord's anger onto them. They weren't sure if they'd survived, he hadn't been this angry since…well a few months ago when Potter had gotten away from him again. Lucius was beyond furious his Manor had been penetrated, it was no longer safe. Thankfully Narcissa had thought to grab their son from his room before Apparating here. It was a fall back safe house, where the Dark Lord had stayed while he awaited to reclaim a new body. Nobody knew, other than Severus that was, that this was actually the Dark Lord's house. He was the last of the Riddle family, a very well off, known Muggle family back in the day.

"My Lord? May I have your permission to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Severus, "I have to lock Potter's memories otherwise I fear my position is well and truly blown." he shoved all the loathing he'd ever felt in his life, the want to impress the Dark Lord and the need to see Potter dead in the forefront of his mind.

"Go," hissed Voldemort his red eyes flashing ominously, he had lost Harry Potter again. Why hadn't he just killed the brat and been done with it? He grit his teeth causing his followers to cringe at the sound. At least this time Potter wouldn't be easy to fix. Nor would he be able to tell them about his slippery spy, what more torture was needed than that? He'd see Potter again, of that he had no doubt, this time he would kill him immediately. By the end of this year, he swore to himself Potter would be no more. His spy would bring the boy to him, and he would say two words and the world would know never to mess with Lord Voldemort again.

Severus didn't need to be told twice, he was just grateful to have been able to leave without a Cruciatus curse thrown on him. He wasted no time in getting to Hogwarts, making a bee line for the Hospital wing, no doubt that's where they would all be. It took him fifteen minutes and wasn't let down, they were there.

"Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore, staring at the Medi-witch. "Has he been...?" they had all seen the blood.

"I'm afraid so," said Poppy swallowing thickly but with sheer willpower she managed to keep herself professional. It did her patients no good if she broke down crying over what they'd been through. With Harry it was different; he was in her hospital wing so often she knew him better than most other students that passed the walls of Hogwarts. She quickly began pouring potions down Harry's throat, and healing him as best as she was able.

"Then you would be wrong," said Severus coldly as he made himself known, he wasn't about to let them think he'd done something so utterly despicable. His lip curled as he stared at them. The Order wasn't there, just Dumbledore and Poppy.

"Severus," said Albus looking surprised to see him, whether it was because he was standing or uninjured he didn't know. "Why is the scan indicating that's the case?" Dumbledore looked furious, put out, enraged, as if someone had put a spanner in his works, Severus should know, he'd seen the same look on the Dark Lord's face all too often.

"It doesn't give exact details of what's wrong, just the area that's been wounded. I used a spell you old fool." said Severus angry that the Headmaster would even think for a second he'd hurt anyone.

"I am glad to hear it Severus," said Albus returning to his normal genial self within minutes. "Harry is too important, if he's to be Voldemort's equal he must participate with someone willingly to gain full access to his magic."

Severus stared at Dumbledore, if he didn't know any better he would have said he planned on ensuring the boy had full access to his magic. The thought actually sickened him more than anything had this morning. He had to be wrong, there was no way Dumbledore was planning something like that. He didn't like Potter very much, but he wouldn't wish that kind of manipulation on anyone.

"Come up to my office Severus, we have much to discuss, Poppy keep me posted." said Albus, as he left the Hospital wing, Severus as always following him.

They saw Remus waiting outside, but paid him no mind as he entered the wing wanting to see his cub.

* * *

"What happened, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as soon as he took his seat, he looked pale and drawn. He hadn't expected this to happen; the boy should have remained at the Dursley's for weeks yet. He'd not planned on letting him leave the Dursley's at all this summer.

"Potter was already there when I arrived, everyone wanted the boy, and the Dark Lord proposed a duel. Winner would get Potter; I won and managed to keep the boy out of their hands for an hour. I'd just returned him to the hall when everyone came flying in." said Severus flatly, always giving only what he needed to satisfy Dumbledore. "Do you know how they succeeded in getting through the wards?"

"Not as of yet Severus, I am afraid the Dursley's weren't as lucky as Harry." said Albus his shoulders hunched slightly. "Harry will have to remain at Hogwarts, where he's protected for what's left of the summer."

Severus felt his heart sinking, he did not like where this was heading. There would only be one reason why Dumbledore was telling him this.

"Your quarters are the most protected in the school, and nobody would think to look for him there. I have asked Hogwarts to create a room for him, I am sorry to have to do this to you my boy." said Albus his eyes twinkling brightly, making the apology null and void. The old fool was enjoying this; Severus was too stunned to think of anything to say.

"I do not want the insufferable boy in my rooms." snarled Severus finally gaining control over his voice.

"You will do as I ask Severus. You can look after him, and if he doesn't do as you wish, I trust you to do what you must to rein him in. You were right, of course, when you told me I had let him have a free reign." sighed Dumbledore, truthfully he couldn't care less, he just needed the boy submissive and yet with enough courage to fight Voldemort.

Severus snorted derisively, wondering just what the old fool was up to now, giving him permission to have full control over Harry Potter. Regardless of whether he did or not, the boy would still end up in his quarters Dumbledore always got his own way.

"Fine" snapped Severus after a few seconds of quiet contemplation. "But you can tell the boy of his new living arrangements." this was going to be the longest summer of his life. Why hadn't he chosen to go back to Spinners End? That way he wouldn't have to put up with any of this. Damn Dumbledore and his manipulations to hell.

"There will be an Order meeting here tonight Severus, on your way please bring Harry up with you. He's always wanted to become an Order member, I think now is the prefect time for him to join don't you? It will certainly take his mind of the events that have transpired today." said Albus.

"Very well," growled Severus before barging out of Dumbledore's office, grateful to be away. Of course, it was that easy for you to forget the people who raised you, were dead. It took only joining the order to forget the pain of loss. The old fool was mad if he thought that. Of course Albus knew something Severus did not, if the Potions Master had taken time to talk to his fellow Order members or read the letters listen to their concerns he would have realized Harry's home life…wasn't exactly what he expected. A few bad memories during Occlumency didn't automatically mean Harry had a hard life after all. Then again Molly Weasley and Severus Snape had different opinions of what bad meant. Molly would have been outraged by the memories, whereas Severus didn't think they were all that bad. How could being jealous over a shiny red bike be particularly troubling or being chased by a dog up a tree? Simply put it wasn't.

"Severus! Severus! Severus!" called Poppy running to catch up with the resident Potions Master. "I'm glad I caught you, I need these potions brewed as soon as possible. I'm sorry, to have to ask you, St. Mungo's doesn't have them nor does the apothecary."

Severus took the hand written note from Poppy and looked over them, his eyebrows climbing higher. He knew his potions well, and realized why Poppy would need such high level Potions. "Who are they for? Do they have allergies?" Severus asked automatically, having to know before brewing.

"They are for Harry and he has no known allergies." said Poppy.

"Potter isn't underweight enough for those potions Poppy," said Severus seriously. It would do the boy more damage than good to receive them.

Poppy signed as if she'd expected this and handed over her diagnostic sheet. Severus accepted it irritated, long term malnutrition? The boy had only been in the Dark Lord's hands for two hours if he was lucky. Bruised kidneys from repeated kicks to the stomach? Bruising on forty five percent of his body? Broken and not correctly healed ankle, wrist, arm and two fingers? (No wonder Potter couldn't write properly) Infections, burns and the damage done with all the spells today.

"Poppy I saw no sign of this," said Severus, he wasn't talking about the abuse but the hurt.

"No, no you wouldn't," said Poppy quietly, her face contorted in sadness and failure that she hadn't seen this before. If only she had done one of those scans when Harry had been in her hospital. She hadn't, because she'd always known what was wrong with him and how to treat it. "He's wearing a glamour, unconsciously might I add." her lips were pursed now.

"Have you told Albus yet?" asked Severus.

"No, I shall Floo call him," said Poppy, "I just had to get this list down to you. You saved me a journey."

"I shall have these potions brewed as soon as possible Poppy, I have a meeting I have to attend tonight but hopefully I will have them finished before it." said Severus before stalking off, his entire world rocked to its foundation. Nothing was as it seemed any more, and he, a spy, hadn't noticed. Brewing potions was one of the things he didn't mind doing, in fact it was soothing really. It was a balm to his soul, and right now it was crying out for space, peace and quietness.

"Thank you Severus," said Poppy to Severus' retreating form, before she too took off back towards her hospital wing. She had a child to attend to; normally she didn't since it was holidays. The most she had to do was give potions to one of the teachers if they asked. Or heal an Order member if they came in, they couldn't go to St. Mungo's otherwise they'd have to explain. Something they couldn't do, the people who served the Order were supposed to be a secret after all. Otherwise they would just be placing a large target on their back. One might be better off going up to a Death Eater and telling them what they were.

Upon getting back she saw Remus was still sitting there with Harry, who was unconscious, very pale, and very, very thin, too thin. The glamour he had been wearing was gone. Harry needed all his magic to going towards healing him, not keeping a glamour up to hide the extent of his injuries. He was very gaunt, not one ounce of fat on him. So much weight had fallen of the boy so quickly, it was astounding, shockingly so. Remus held one of Harry's hands in his own, speaking quietly to him. Not wanting to intrude she went into her office; she dared not tell him to go and get some rest.

"Come on cub, get better…please, I cannot cope with the thought of loosing you too." said Remus tears flowing down his amber eyes. Harry was all that was left of his pack, he couldn't let him die. He prayed his mind was whole, that the torture curse hadn't been too much for Harry to bear. They weren't even sure if he would wake up. Only time would tell, and Remus prayed and prayed for his cub to wake up.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that chapter then? very different isn't it so its not really a rewrite more like a new twist on an old tale I guess. anyway will Harry get pregnant with the little girl we saw so much of in the previous story? you all seem to want the founders but would you like to see the room where time flowed differently? the room went faster than the time did outside it...Salazar's domain where he liked brewing potions...will Salazar have wanted Muggleborn's gone from the school? and have a good reason for it back then no wards kept them safe...or will he have been completely re-written by the victors and made to look like a bad guy because he'd been so damn powerful? as for the Snarry don't worry it will happen ;) just not the way it happened in the previous story im just not into writing stuff like that anymore sooo R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 4 **

**Worries And Fears **

* * *

Harry hadn't woken up, Poppy had told Severus that he was in a Coma, and would wake up when he was ready. So Severus had no choice but to attend the Order meeting and alert them. He was rather hoping Harry had the forethought to say no, when Dumbledore asked him to join. It wasn't that he didn't think the Order wasn't the way to go, he just believed that the boy should stay out of the war as much as possible. How the hell was he to protect a boy who was out attending order meetings? Knowing Weasley as he did, he would get insanely jealous. Which would make Potter depressed, a fourth year all over again. Weasley had no idea just how lucky he was, to have both parents, parents who loved him and siblings. Even nearly loosing his sister had not changed the brat, or loosing nearly his father. He was spiteful and jealous as they came, Severus just couldn't understand why he stayed friends with the red head.

It had been a week since Harry was rescued from Malfoy Manor, Severus hadn't been called since which surprised him. Normally he was called quite often during the summer; it's why Severus elected to stay in Spinners End. It was much easier to Apparate that way; avoid being 'punished' for being late.

"Snape," murmured Lupin as he looked back to see who had entered the hospital wing.

"Lupin," replied Severus with the same tone of voice. "Move aside." Remus was sitting on a chair, which was directly in front of Harry's bedside cabinet. It's where Poppy always put the potions he'd need, and out of habit he did it too.

Remus stood up, the chair scraping along the concrete floor giving Severus easy access.

"Good boy," said Severus sarcastically, Remus hadn't moved the last time, causing Severus to levitate him across the room. Of course Remus had been sheepish when he realized what Severus had only wanted to place potions on the table.

"Shut it Snape" said Remus. There was no hate behind it. They needed to let off some steam, and bickering with each other does that. Of course since Sirius died as well as the others marauders being dead. Remus could actually feel like being himself, and not talking about pranks. He had hated that part of his friends; all he wanted to do was sit down and read books. He had wanted friends and had gotten them, and had stayed loyal to them even in death. Remus just did not have any room left in his heart to fight anymore, especially someone on his side. Without James and Sirius clouding his view he had found Snape's sarcasm refreshing and sometimes funny. They were far from getting along but they would hopefully manage it somehow.

Severus looked at the clipboard, and nodded to himself and in his spidery scrawl wrote something down. Uncorking three vials, Severus coaxed the unconscious seventeen year old into swallowing them. With the potions he was improving, but to recover he needed to eat, which if he didn't wake soon, they would have to force feed him. Even with magic there was no way to force someone, it would be the crude Muggle method that would be required.

"Did you know?" asked Severus, his voice deceptively soft. If you knew Severus, like Remus did, that was when Snape was at his angriest. He was loud when he was angry but his voice went lower the more pissed off he was.

"Know what?" asked Remus eyeing Snape warily, seeming to know he was on dangerous ground.

"What his so called family did," snapped Severus his hands balled into fists as he controlled his anger. Since he'd found out, the anger had only grown exponentially.

"Only that they didn't feed him enough or buy him clothes," said Remus his amber eyes were filled with depression as he said this. "He alluded to the fact more happened, but even I didn't think it was this bad."

"Why didn't you do something?" hissed Severus, not having the best clothes didn't matter to him, he'd grown up with second hand clothes all his life. Abuse was a whole other ball game, one he didn't approve off and wanted someone to blame. So he didn't have to feel guilty about the fact he hadn't noticed it either.

"What could I do Snape? Huh? Tell me? Take him away? Have myself tossed into Azkaban and Harry ending up right back there? I have no money, no means to provide for myself never mind my cub!" said Remus bitterly. "Dumbledore controls every aspect of Harry's life; I wasn't even allowed to visit when he was younger."

"Yet he didn't know you existed until he was thirteen. That doesn't sound like a man who cares." scoffed Severus sitting himself down.

"I got used to being on my own, I knew he'd ask those kind of questions…why I wasn't around. Then I wondered why Harry would even want a werewolf in his life. I convinced myself that he was better off without me." said Remus quietly. "Then when Harry saw me as a teacher, I didn't think he wanted it any other way. He never got in touch, it just confirmed my suspicions."

"And you are supposed to be the adult," said Severus wryly, "If the abuse was as bad as it looks, then he would have thought you didn't care."

"That's exactly what happened," sighed Remus quietly, his face strained with pain. "We only got close after Sirius died. Part of me thought he hadn't cared because Sirius had come into his life."

"Idiot," sneered Severus, honestly, to think he'd thought the wolf was the smartest of the lot. He was also put out that he couldn't really blame Lupin. He unfortunately, did have a point, they wouldn't have gotten far before Dumbledore found them. Lupin wasn't any good to Potter locked up in Azkaban for trying to help him.

"I'm just glad they are dead, or I really would have had a reason to be in Azkaban, other than saving Harry from the Dursley's." said Remus his amber eyes flashing with undiluted fury.

Severus remained silent; he had nothing to say, since he had the exact same thoughts a lot this past week. Who would have thought he and Lupin would have been able to talk without insults flying back and forth? He certainly hadn't that's for sure. Standing up, he silently left the Hospital wing he had the yearly supply of Potions to brew for Poppy. He'd been busy brewing the ones needed for Harry, and they did take a great deal of time.

Even more surprising was the fact he had taken to calling the teenager Harry, for seven years he'd been Potter, never once Harry. Things had changed, a great deal actually, but he would have to remain the way he'd always been during classes. There were just too many children of Death Eaters for him to change.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Poppy coming in, her travel cloak on and a large bag in her hand. She'd travelled home for her grand daughter's birthday yesterday. Severus had been left in charge, since he was the only one who understood healing and potions as much as Poppy did.

"He's the same," said Remus sounding more downhearted than usual.

"I see," said Poppy pursing her lips, obviously unhappy that there was no improvement. She quickly removed her cloak and took her belongings into her office. Changing back into her 'healer' garb she always wore in the hospital wing. Once she was back into the main room, she looked over the clip board. "He's gained a little more weight, the potions are helping somewhat, I hope he wakes up soon, I'd rather not have to force feed him." he was already so skinny as it was, they were just holding off as long as possible.

"I don't want to see it either," said Remus, it sounded horrifying, sticking a tube down someone's throat. How did they breathe? And it probably hurt them as well, surely it must? Having anything stuck down your throat. If they did, he would have to leave, he couldn't bear to watch such a thing. It would make him feel ten times worse, that he'd failed Harry so grievously. He should have screwed Dumbledore and helped Harry. Lily and James were probably rolling in their graves at what had been done to their son. At least he'd been spared another horrific injustice, all thanks to Snape and his spell. Merlin, Harry wouldn't have recovered if Lestrange or Malfoy had gotten a hold of him. Snape must be really good at what he does, and he bowed down in respect to that.

"He's just had his potions, well that's him for another six hours unless he wakes up," said Poppy replacing the clipboard. "You need something to eat."

Remus just shook his head, he wasn't hungry.

"You either eat or I send you away to the Great Hall Remus Lupin," said Poppy her arms crossed. She meant every word she said, and sooner or later every child, teenager and adult realized that. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with, just because she was a healer it didn't mean she couldn't hex like the best of witches.

"Fine, fine," said Remus giving in, he'd force something down him, anything so he could continue to be here. He didn't want Harry waking up alone in the hospital wing, not like he normally did. He was pushing his luck staying here, Poppy was a woman who stuck to the rules, so he knew not to antagonise her.

Poppy promptly Floo'ed the Kitchen demanding two meals brought up, one for herself and another for Remus Lupin. It took all of three seconds for a house elf to deliver the food, as always overly eager to please everyone.

"How many times has Albus been down?" asked Poppy as she sat down, once again joining Remus. She normally ate with the other teachers during summer. With a patient though, she didn't like leaving the hospital, so she normally stayed with Remus.

"Five," said Remus behind his soft voice was unmistakeable irritation.

Poppy nodded as if she'd expected as much.

* * *

**NEXT DAY - HOSPITAL WING - HOGWARTS **

"POPPY!" said Remus jumping up, "He's moving." his voice was alright with excitement and worry. Glad he was waking up and worried about his state of mind, he had been tortured after all. Who knows what he'd seen? Harry may well have seen the Dursley's tortured and killed. Whether he liked them or not, seeing such violence could change someone.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" asked Remus his hand clutching Harry's own tightly.

"You are yelling in my ear, I'd have to be deaf not to." said Harry bluntly, his voice a little rough from the lack of use.

Remus laughed slumping onto the chair relief flowing through him; Harry was going to be fine.

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?" asked Poppy coming forward, fussing as always.

"Fine," murmured Harry, as he always did, he could be at deaths door and still say he was okay.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Poppy her tone booked no lying.

"Not really, my bones ache though." admitted Harry, which for him to admit must be rather bad.

Poppy nodded in understanding, given the amount of times he'd been held under the Cruciatus curse it was no surprise. A muscle relaxant would probably help that, she immediately went to her potions cupboard and was grateful to see plenty of that particular potion still available. She grabbed one that had a mild pain reliever mixed in as well.

"Here you are, drink this," said Poppy, uncorking it before giving it to the teenager.

Harry immediately swallowed it, watching Poppy go to the fire, he then turned to Remus. He didn't know why, but it meant a great deal that someone was there. He noticed Remus looked tired; he had bags under his eyes. "You look like crap." he told Remus, as he sat up grabbing onto Remus' arm as the room span around him. His hand raised up, feeling for the sore he'd had on his head to find it cleared.

Remus snorted, "You don't look any better yourself, Harry." said the werewolf smiling just glad his cub was up and about again.

"I've been worse," said the seventeen years old, and it was probably true.

"Here you are Harry, I want you to eat everything on that tray, I'll know if you don't." warned the Medi-witch.

"Yes, ma'am." said Harry grimacing at the contents on the tray. It could be worse; she could have ordered him a lot of greasy foods. This was light stuff, porridge, fruit, pancakes and a few waffles. It must be breakfast time, how long had he been out of it? The hospital wing didn't have a calendar in it, so he had no idea. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," said Remus, before Poppy could reply.

"Oh," said Harry surprised, he was never normally out that long.

"We will be speaking about your weight young man," said Poppy seriously.

Harry blinked at her in surprise, giving her an odd stare, in the end he shrugged he'd find out sooner or later. He did notice both of them kept a close eye on him as he ate. Poppy didn't let up until every single morsel of food was gone. Harry felt rather bemused by her actions; it certainly wasn't proper Madam Pomfrey reactions.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry when Poppy left the wing.

"You are severely under-malnourished Harry, any more and you would have had serious problems." said Remus grimly.

"Not my fault," said Harry defiantly his chin jutting out.

"I never said it was," said Remus quietly, obviously talking to Harry here wasn't going to help him. He'd have to get him to open up another way, not that the reason for his malnourished state was a mystery. Harry did need someone to talk to; Merlin the Dursley's had abused his cub. It was a good job they were already dead, or he'd have paid them a visit during the full moon. Show them the consequences of messing with a werewolf's cub.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, changing the subject to more important matters. Taking the empty tray and putting it at the bottom of the bed. The house elves would remove it, either that or Poppy would banish it to the kitchen.

"Yes," said Harry tiredly, unfortunately he remembered everything all too well. "How did you know where I was?"

Remus decided on total honesty, he plucked a gold galleon out of his pocket, not any old galleon but the one for the Order. "See this?" the werewolf said handing it over.

"Yeah, Hermione made it for the D.A back in fifth year." said Harry, but different, there had been more information on Hermione's coin than there was on this one.

"This one is similar; Professor Dumbledore is using it for the Order. There's a tracking charm imbedded in it, so it's more useful than just for telling us when the next meeting is." said Remus. "Everyone has one, including Professor Snape. We were able to get to you because of that."

"Snape?" asked Harry, wincing as he remembered the agony the man's spell had caused.

"Yes," said Remus, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "You must understand Harry that all the Death Eaters wanted to hurt you. Voldemort made them fight, to be able to…torture you first. Snape had to fight to keep you safe, and he did, I thank Merlin every day he succeeded. You see the Death Eaters don't just torture people Harry, some of them are really depraved and would have…raped you in order to break you." he didn't know why he was defending Snape so much, then again, if it wasn't for Snape…his cub wouldn't be here right now.

Harry winced again, understanding why he'd used that spell now. How man life debts did he owe Snape now? They weren't half adding up, his broomstick, the shack, fifth year with the Ministry and sixth year…now this. Four times the man had saved his life, and the man hated his guts, he'd never really understood that. He wasn't in any position to complain either, this time though he knew he had to thank the wizard. He felt sick just thinking of what Malfoy would have done…Lucius Malfoy had a son his age for god sake. Revulsion crawled all over him just thinking of what Remus had said. Harry would have felt broken, if someone had touched him that way. He'd sacrificed so much for the wizarding world; or rather so much had been sacrificed for him. His parents, his childhood, his adolescence his innocent teenage years. He'd never once experienced a normal year at Hogwarts, and that's all he'd ever wanted. All he had left was to give someone who loved him, not the boy who lived, him, a young man named Harry his first time. He didn't know when that would be, but he did want it to be something half way special.

Something was niggling at him though, he didn't know what…closing his eyes he continued to press the niggling in his mind to find out what it was.

_"Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore, staring at the Medi-witch. "Has he been...?" they had all seen the blood._

_"I'm afraid so," said Poppy swallowing thickly but with sheer willpower she managed to keep herself professional. It did her patients no good if she broke down crying over what they'd been through. With Harry it was different; he was in her hospital wing so often she knew him better than most other students that passed the walls of Hogwarts. She quickly began pouring potions down Harry's throat, and healing him as best as she was able._

_"Then you would be wrong," said Severus coldly as he made himself known, he wasn't about to let them think he'd done something so utterly despicable. His lip curled as he stared at them. The Order wasn't there, just Dumbledore and Poppy._

_"Severus," said Albus looking surprised to see him, whether it was because he was standing or uninjured he didn't know. "Why is the scan indicating that's the case?" Dumbledore looked furious, put out, enraged, as if someone had put a spanner in his works, Severus should know, he'd seen the same look on the Dark Lord's face all too often._

_"It doesn't give exact details of what's wrong, just the area that's been wounded. I used a spell you old fool." said Severus angry that the Headmaster would even think for a second he'd hurt anyone._

_"I am glad to hear it Severus," said Albus returning to his normal genial self within minutes. "Harry is too important, if he's to be Voldemort's equal he must participate with someone willingly to gain full access to his magic."_

"Remus…do you get more magic when you… well you know," said Harry his cheeks going red at what he was discussing. He refused to dwell on what Dumbledore had meant by that. If the old fool thought he'd roll over, and allow someone to bugger him for the greater good, he had another thing coming.

Remus frowned not understanding what he was talking about, his eyes lit up when Harry's cheeks heated up. A small amused smile appeared on his prematurely aged face. That was the thing with Hogwarts; they didn't have a sex education class, when they should. Children, teenagers should be aware of these kind of things. If they didn't have 'the talk' with their parents they didn't learn.

"When you have sex," said Remus, ignoring Harry's squeak feeling deeply amused. Yet he was saddened almost immediately, it should have been James having this talk with Harry. Hell it should have happened years ago, normally parents told their children at around the age or eleven or twelve. "Willingly I mean it unlocks your full potential, which means you'll find yourself a little more powerful afterwards. Nothing extravagant, of course, but an increase nonetheless. If you are unwilling your true potential is never open to you."

"Why not?" asked Harry a frown marring his forehead.

"Because they get it instead." replied Remus grimly. This wasn't something anyone usually spoke about.

Harry's jaw dropped the unfairness of it made him want to jump up and down in anger. "That's hardly fair!" he said moodily.

"No, Harry, it isn't. Unfortunately as you and I learned very early on - life isn't fair." said Remus quietly. "Harry…why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"Would it have changed anything?" Harry shot back, defensive again.

"Of course it would! Everything else be damned I'd gave taken you out of there." snapped Remus, and he meant every word.

"Look it wasn't so bad, I told them about Sirius being my godfather, and what they'd heard on the news…well they were too scared to touch me for years." said Harry his voice faltering upon speaking about his godfather. "It was the Order that made him start again, threatening him like that. Then Dumbledore told them about Sirius being dead and I lost my leverage."

"That was a year ago Harry," said Remus in pain, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look Dumbledore knows, he just told me I was exaggerating and I had to go back. Apparently the blood protection is more important than me, if Dumbledore didn't do anything what made you think…I would think anyone else would help?" snapped Harry getting really angry he didn't like talking about it.

"I see," said Remus his face closing off completely.

Harry sighed, Merlin he was exhausted, and he'd only just woken up. A yawn tore out of his dry throat, as he reached for a goblet of water. As it always was, nice, cold and fresh, and Harry gratefully drank the entire goblet.

"Sleep Harry, I'll be here when you wake up." said Remus suddenly feeling awful for questioning him; he'd just been tortured after all. He shook his head, Harry was already sleeping conked out still sitting up. He smiled sadly, as he levitated Harry down under the covers and tucked him in. He was going to be fine; nothing had spoiled his recent need sarcastic comments. He hadn't failed to notice Harry becoming more like Snape the past year. Now of days though, it didn't seem like an entirely bad thing, now that he and Severus got on a little better.

* * *

So who will Dumbledore talk to about Harry's full potential? Tonks? Hermione? Ginny? which one would you like to see go completely red and inevitably turned down by Harry whose totally disgusted by it? or will it be Snape Dumbledore asks or would you like to see Harry approach Severus himself? wanting it to be with someone who doesn't want the boy who lived? Are you wanting to see a Tonks/Remus in this story? with Teddy added into the mix? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 5 **

**Order Meeting From Hell**

* * *

Albus was extremely pleased to be informed Harry was awake, now they could get on with things. He immediately used his coin and called for an Order meeting, holding it in Hogwarts this time. He didn't want to remove Harry from Hogwarts, or upset him by making him go to Grimmauld Place so soon after being tortured. Being tortured had probably left him feeling vulnerable, and seeing where his godfather had spent the last few years of his life would just hinder everything. Once Harry was in the order, he would give him some lessons, he needed to know some really good defensive light magic. He trusted no one else to train Harry what he needed, no doubt they'd train him in grey magic, or at least what Dumbledore considered grey magic anyway.

"Severus' quarters!" yelled Dumbledore sticking his head in the fire, he could have used a house elf, but right now he couldn't be bothered with their constant babbling. He looked around, but didn't see Severus anywhere, but that wasn't usual, normally if he was at Hogwarts during summer, he was in his Potions lab.

"Severus!" called Dumbledore, impatiently, his knees didn't do well on the floor as they used to. He hated the signs of getting old, he'd never felt it, and refused to show it.

"Yes Albus?" asked Severus coming through facing the fire, looking irritated, "I received the meeting time." he added, it wasn't the first time Dumbledore had come for that particular reason. It made him roll his eyes, if he insisted on making sure everyone got the message, there was just no point to using it.

"Bring Harry along with you," said Albus then he removed his head from the Floo, not giving Severus enough time to scowl and snipe at him. Which he knew the Potions Master would, he couldn't do anything without a fight first. In the end though he always bowed to his wishes.

Severus scowled at the empty fireplace, biting his tongue to stop himself saying what he truly felt. Going back to Spinners End was definitely out of the question, he wasn't about to leave a curious seventeen year old in his rooms alone. In a months time though, Severus would consider it one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Slinking off back to his lab, keeping an eye on the time, as he prepared for his next Potion.

He went to his cupboard, bringing out jars filled with all manner of ingredients. Some of them were extremely disgusting, slippery and slimy. He took out only what he needed, cutting, slicing and dicing them all the way they were meant to be done. He did it with practiced finesse, once the first lot were done; he took the jars back and come out with more. He had the precise amount within ten minutes, everything prepared for his potion. He would unfortunately have to wait until he returned to brew it. He didn't know how long the dratted meeting was going to last, and he hated ruining potions more than anything else. It was one of his pet peeves, he was a Potions Master, and the idea of spoiling one was intolerable to him.

Cleaning the stirrer, with water from the tap at the side of his lab, and drying it magically so nothing was transferred. Nodding in satisfaction, he sat the stirrer in the empty potion and left his potions lab, closing the door behind him. This was one place he wasn't about to let Potter roam around. He'd made that abundantly clear to the little sneak.

His robes as always billowed out around him as he walked, or rather stalked with purpose towards the Hospital wing. It was the full moon last night, no doubt Potter was alone. He'd be surprised if Lupin actually showed up for this Order meeting. He always looked like crap after the full moon. Severus shook his thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on Lupin.

"Potter," said Severus as he walked into the hospital wing, the boy appeared to be sleeping. His lips quirked when the boy jumped his sleepy green eyes looking around, no doubt for the source of the disturbance.

Harry stared at Snape, wondering what he could possibly be wanting. He still hadn't worked up the courage to thank him. His mind always came up with the most absurd scenarios of how the Professor would react. They'd never gotten on, so his ideas didn't seem all that ridiculous to him. "Yes?" he finally asked, sitting up his eyes never leaving Snape's. Thankfully the damage caused by Snape's spell had healed nicely, although it was a little tender. Thank Merlin he'd not needed to go to the toilet yesterday, he didn't think he'd have coped.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," said Severus bluntly.

Harry blinked, the man was being weird, his sneer was missing and it changed his entire face. That's not to say he was nice, but it did change him slightly. Was he always like this during the summer? Did he like Harry put on a front for people? He hadn't really thought of it before. "Alright," said Harry swinging his feet out of bed, wincing at the coldness of the concrete floor. He had a pair of sky blue and white striped pyjamas.

"Do you not have a pair of slippers?" asked Severus his lip curling at the boy's stupidity. As he conjured a pair for the boy, and flung them over, Harry caught them with his keen seeker reflexes, even without the aid of his glasses.

"No, I've never had a pair." said Harry shrugging indifferently; he normally just put his school shoes on. The pyjamas he had on were far too big for him. He truly was skin and bone, Severus knew he'd need to brew more potions. Harry had a long way to go before he was anywhere near the right weight for his age. It irritated him beyond belief he hadn't noticed it. The boy wasn't healthy, and he shouldn't even be allowed to play Quidditch the way he was. He certainly wouldn't let any of his Slytherin's play that's for certain. Unfortunately he had no say on Potter, Dumbledore and McGonagall had made that abundantly clear.

"Let's go," said Severus, waiting for Harry to catch up with him, then he begun the long walk towards Dumbledore's office. He could have used the Floo, but he didn't want to arrive early. He hated nearly everyone in the Order, and liked to avoid any small talk they foisted upon him. Especially Molly, Severus' lip curled just thinking about it. She continued to try and bombard him with food and drink each time he was there.

"Why does he want me there?" asked Harry trying to keep up with his Professor's long strides, which was harder than normal, even with all the food Poppy had stuffed him with two hours ago.

"Because Professor Dumbledore wants you there, that's why." said Severus. "Now come on the Order meeting will be starting in five minutes."

"To join?" he asked curiously. It was the only thing that made sense; he'd never been allowed to join in any meeting before. He wasn't as excited about the prospect as he had been at the age of fifteen. In fact he wasn't excited at all; he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted anymore. If Sirius hadn't been an order member, he wouldn't have been told about him being missing. Then he would never have gone to the Ministry to try and save him. Regardless of what Harry had believed at the time. He no longer blamed Severus Snape. It hadn't been Snape that told Sirius, he knew that now. Snape would never willingly speak to his godfather; he'd been an idiot to blame him really.

"Perhaps," said Severus, surprised by the lack of…eagerness in the boy's voice. Perhaps the boy would use the brain he knew was in his head somewhere.

"Hmm," said Harry. He was not joining the order, was the man trying to get him killed? He knew nothing; well he didn't know any decent spells. He needed taught how to fight especially against Death Eaters. Which nobody seemed all too eager to do, despite knowing he was their last hope. They knew what the prophecy entailed, but not what it said, nobody other than Harry, Snape and Dumbledore did. Staring at Snape's back curiously, he wondered if he could get the Potions Master to teach him. He was fast, strong, and probably knew a lot about spells, he'd need to be rather convincing through. Snape hated him, so he'd have to spin a good yarn to make him agree.

"Professor?" asked Harry as they made their way up, his breathing was rather ragged, and he felt exhausted already. After being under the Cruciatus curse so many times, it was to be expected really.

"Yes Potter what is it?" asked Severus stopping, as he waited on the boy catching up. Feeling slightly bad, the boy was injured and he was probably aggravating them.

"Can I speak to you later? Privately I mean?" asked Harry holding his breath.

Severus turned around, eyeing Harry suspiciously, what on earth could Harry have to say to him? His curious got the better of him, and he agreed. "Very well."

"Thank you," said Harry it didn't hurt to be polite, especially if he got his way.

Severus just grunted as he intoned the password to get into Dumbledore's office "Chocolate Frog." barely able to stop himself rolling his eyes, sometimes he suspected the old fool had a screw loose somewhere. He acted like a child sometimes, using sweets as a mean to guard his quarters and office.

Severus slipped into the corner immediately, leaving Harry to bear the brunt of the Order member's curious, relieved, happy looks. "Oh Harry dear," said Molly, looking ecstatic to see him as she enveloped him in a rib cracking hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry smiling at her, she'd always made him feel like a seventh son. Even when Ron fell out with him.

"How are you feeling sweetie? You look a little peaky!" said Molly inspecting him.

"Being cursed with the Cruciatus Curse will do that," said Harry honestly, causing Molly to flinch and burst into tears, hugging him once more.

Harry's wide eyed begged for help, which Arthur smiled and did so. Leading his overwhelming wife away, sitting her back down in her seat. Harry sighed in relief, he loved her hugs, but sometimes she was just a bit much. Considering he'd never had anyone in his life to give him hugs, it was always a bit much. He barely tolerated Hermione's hugs at the beginning of they year. Then again that's because he was always in pain at that time. It took a few months for him to recover, stealing what Potions he could or just letting his magic heal him.

"Come in my boy, have a seat." said Albus beaming at his greatest creation proudly. The boy was even better than he'd imagined, so much more powerful and obedient than he had ever imagined. Next year he would be in Auror training, hopefully destroying Voldemort before then. He would be the example everyone wanted to follow, and the world would go back to the way he wanted it. Just like it had been after Harry had destroyed Voldemort the first time.

Harry looked around, finding the only empty seat was right beside Dumbledore. Shivering slightly, it was rather cold at the moment; maybe he should have used a dressing gown. Although Poppy hadn't brought one out for him, he had not needed one after all. Harry nevertheless took a seat in his allotted chair, ignoring all the looks he was receiving. Even after all those years, it seemed as if 'the boy who lived' was still a mystery to them. They'd seen him lots of times, he hadn't changed either! He hated being stared at like this.

"Did you get everything you needed done Severus?" asked Albus looking at his Potions Master, he knew the man hated attention on him, but Dumbledore liked annoying Severus.

"Yes," said Severus narrowing his eyes on the Headmaster almost twitching in his seat.

"That's good!" said Dumbledore nodding happily, "Now Harry, no doubt you are wondering just why you have been called here isn't that right?" Dumbledore's attention was now on Harry, just as the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late Headmaster," said Remus, who looked worse for wear.

"Ah, Remus, I was not expecting you today, come on in!" said Albus as always pleased to see everyone.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Remus entering the room properly and conjuring a seat close to Harry. He ignored the amused grin on Harry's face, it had spread across him when Dumbledore had said come on in, and when it was obvious he was already inside the office.

"So Harry, yes, today I called you up here for one purpose," said Albus stopping to add drama to the conversation. "That's to finally induce you as an Order member you have proved you could handle such a momentous task."

Harry blinked, it sounded as though Dumbledore was making the decision for him, not asking him. Which actually irritated him beyond belief, he was so damn sick of people deciding what he should do. For six years he'd put up with it, smiling all the while. No more, he would control his own fate; it had been a long time coming. Harry had been feeling like this since fifth year.

"No thank you Headmaster," said Harry, as the room suddenly gaped at him, Harry almost tempted to check his shoulder to see if he'd grown an additional head in the past five seconds.

"What do you mean my boy?" asked Albus looking quite shocked. He could barely believe his ears; nobody had declined his offer to join the Order. Harry was an important figure, and for him not to join wasn't good for morale. It might cause dissension within the group.

"I mean I am not joining the Order," said Harry softly.

"Harry if this is because we did not come and get you earlier, we couldn't, we are sorry." said Tonks. Thinking that Harry blamed them for the torture he had just been put through. The others were all nodding their agreement, other than Moody and a few battle hardened wizards. They didn't care whether Harry joined or not, it was his decision and he'd spoken, that was enough for them.

"It has nothing to do with that I'm just not joining," said Harry tiredly, he didn't want to argue with them. This was his decision and they would have to learn to live by it.

"Why, my boy? I thought you would have liked to join?" asked Dumbledore completely unprepared and stunned by this unexpected turn. Harry was supposed to join, the fact he hadn't made Dumbledore inwardly furious. Harry Potter was supposed to do as he said; well he would have to convince the boy then.

"If you asked me two years ago, I would have gladly joined Professor Dumbledore. I am no longer fifteen years old, I'm legally an adult in the wizarding world and I'll be damned if I let you continue manipulating me." said Harry adamantly.

Albus blanched at the words, his twinkle leaving his eyes completely as he stared in a dumbfounded silence at Harry Potter. His mouth was slightly open, a definite unattractive look on such a smart and powerful wizard. Then again nearly the entire Order had the same exact look about them. Moody was smirking; he'd always thought the boy should have toughened up. Severus was impassive, the only give away was his overly bright black eyes, and they were actually twinkling.

"Harry," said Dumbledore staring at the teenager like he'd never truly seen him before. Then again, he hadn't, all he'd seen in one of his proudest accomplishments, well he wasn't so proud now.

"You knew I hated it there, knew what the Dursley's beat the hell out of me, yet you continued to send me back. Insisting it was for the greater good, and the wards were more important than a 'disagreement' with my family." said Harry sarcastically.

Everyone was frowning, staring between Harry and Albus, waiting for someone to talk. To deny the accusations just levelled Dumbledore's way. Their hearts were sinking though, when Dumbledore didn't quickly deny or refute the accusation.

"Harry this is not the time or the place for this," said Dumbledore soothingly, "You told me you didn't want to go home, but if every student that came here said this, Hogwarts would be open all year around."

Harry scoffed at Dumbledore blatant lie, his green eyes showing his disbelief. "Keep telling yourself that." he told the old man, fury began bleeding from his very pores.

"That is enough Mr. Potter, you are in my school I won't be spoken to in such a manner." said Albus warning seeping into his voice. "Twenty points will be removed from Gryffindor at the beginning of the school year for the lack of respect."

"Please excuse me Headmaster," said Harry sarcastically, "I would like to go back to bed, I haven't fully recovered from being tortured and nearly killed…in a place that's supposed to have protected to me."

"Harry?" asked Remus standing up, looking extremely conflicted. He'd been in the Order so long, and he felt surprised by Harry's unwillingness to join. He had wrongfully assumed Harry would immediately say yes, they needed to talk.

"Will I see you later?" asked Harry stopping over at Remus' chair.

"Yes, I'll be down to the Hospital wing right after," said Remus, glad that Harry wasn't going to make him choose. He knew who he would choose, Harry each and every time. It still wasn't a choice he wanted to be forced to make though.

"Okay." said Harry, before he walked out of the room without saying anything further.

The Order just stared at Dumbledore; they'd never seen him lose his cool like that before. Not even fighting You-Know-Who, could elicit an angry response from him. To see Harry and Albus at odds didn't bode well for their side at all. They had to settle their differences soon; otherwise the Darkness would get an upper hand.

* * *

Well the story has completely deviated from the original plot line lol but never mind I hope you are still enjoying it regardless! so will harry stick to his guns? how soon would you like him to find the founders portrait? before gaining his full potential or after? will it be at the suggestion of Rowena that Harry do it? or because of Dumbledore and the fear that he might be drugged and forced by the old fool? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 6 **

**Speaking To Remus & Severus **

* * *

Harry must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing he was aware of was Remus sitting down and wakening him up. It couldn't have been long, the meetings never lasted more than an hour or so. Sitting up he smiled almost sadly at Remus' exhausted state. "Looks like you need this bed more than me." said Harry wryly.

Remus chuckled; "I'll live." said the wolf smiling at his cub.

"Have you had a potion?" asked Harry, his concern for Remus obvious.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have made it here." said Remus honestly, "I must say I am rather glad I came, quite a shock you've given us all."

"If you've come at Dumbledore's insistence to get me to join Remus, I'll throw that water at you." said Harry seriously.

Remus laughed, water thrown at him? He'd been threatened with worse over the years. "No, Harry I respect your decision, although I am curious…why did you say no?" shuffling his chair forward, he stared at Harry with intense amber eyes.

"Remus!" sighed Harry in exasperation, "I am seventeen years old! I have only a Hogwarts education, with Defence teachers who either wanted to kill me or torture me! I had to teach them a few years back, ME! Who didn't know magic existed until I was eleven years old!"

"Good point," said Remus quietly, he hadn't really seen it from that point of view before. Harry did seem a lot more powerful and capable than his classmates, powerful he was, capable perhaps but not overly so. As he'd said he only knew spells that his defence teachers had taught. "In my defence I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't take my Wolfsbane potion."

"I actually didn't mean you, but when you put it like that fair point," teased Harry.

"I still did, if it wasn't for Sirius, Severus and the time travel…I could have grievously harmed you, when Severus told everyone he had every right. I could have killed all of you or worse infected you." said Remus in understanding.

Harry giggled, "You remind me of Hermione."

"How so?" asked Remus.

"Well back in first year right, we got lost and ended up in the forbidden corridor. We met Fluffy, and we ran for it. Once we got away Hermione said we could have got killed or worse expelled." said Harry his fondness for his best friend obvious.

"What did you and Ron have to say about that?" asked Remus his lips twitching, Hermione reminded him of himself. He too had thought like that, especially with the stunts Sirius and James had pulled. Of course he hadn't told Harry any of the juvenile thing's he'd done. Harry had a strong sense of right and wrong, so much so he'd Floo'ed Sirius immediately demanding answers as to why his father had done such an awful thing to Snape. A teacher who Harry had hated, yet he'd defended him. Sirius hadn't helped matter by stating they were just kids and trying to brush it off. Harry had received a knightly vision of his father, and he'd believed he was someone like himself. It had been a rather harsh wake up call, and Remus didn't think Harry had recovered from it yet. Harry was such a hero; he'd save anyone, even someone he loathed.

"Ron told me she had to sort out her priorities once she was gone." said Harry, "Do they know? I mean about what happened to me?"

"Arthur and Molly didn't want to tell them, they know how close the three of you were. They would have probably tried to rescue you themselves, which would have hindered our progress rather than helped it." said Remus.

"I doubt it, Hermione's brilliant you know," said Harry.

"I know she was the one that invented the coins in the first place." said Remus.

"I know." said Harry. "I'll know when they are told, two rabid owls will chase after me."

"You aren't upset I stayed are you?" asked Remus getting to another of his worries.

"No, I'm not angry at anyone," said Harry shrugging his shoulders, he just wanted to survive was that to much to ask? He knew he couldn't rely on anyone; he'd have to do it himself. So that's exactly what he was going to do, he was going to offer Severus Snape something he couldn't refuse.

"Was it true?" asked Remus getting to the real question, after running around for half an hour.

"I've been waiting for that to crop up," said Harry warily, "And whether you choose to believe me or not it's very true. Dumbledore knew, I told him what they did and he just laughed it off as a misunderstanding and telling me the wards were much more important."

"How can you say that Harry? I know you aren't a liar." said Remus aghast that Harry was even suggesting that he'd take Dumbledore's side over his.

"Not what everyone thought at the end of the meeting though." said Harry grimly.

Remus just stared; it was enough to confirm Harry's suspicions.

"Thought as much," said Harry, some of them just couldn't think for themselves. They believed everything they heard and took it as fact.

"Not everyone, the Weasley's were all on your side," said Remus quietly, wincing as pain shot down his back. Momentarily stealing the breath from his lungs. The pain reliever it seemed was already weakening.

"You should sleep for a while Remus, you look exhausted and you're in pain." said Harry.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" asked Remus, he didn't like leaving but the pain was only going to continue. It took a few days to fade away, and he couldn't afford a lot of pain relief. The one he'd taken was actually one Severus had provided him with when he'd handed him his Wolfsbane potion.

"Course I will," said Harry.

"Alright, I'll come by tomorrow." said Remus standing up suppressing a moan as agony tore through him. He would have to Floo; he was in no condition to Apparate. Clutching Harry's shoulder in silent support before he made his way through to Poppy's office. Harry wasn't surprised to see Poppy coming bustling out, grab a few potions then disappear again. Once the hospital wing went silent, Harry slipped out of bed and put on the slippers Severus had conjured. Nobody had done anything like that for him, it was rather nice.

He also took one of the bathrobes; he knew where everything was kept in the hospital wing. He'd been there often enough and seen Poppy either cleaning or getting ready for another patient. They were all dark blue, grabbing one he took off; making his way through the dungeon's his mind working over what he wanted to say to his professor. He wondered if it would work or if Snape would just report everything back to Dumbledore. It was a risk, yes, but unfortunately it was a risk he had to take. He made his way to Snape's office, hopefully he'd be there. As it stood, he had no idea where his trunk was. He couldn't get access to the Marauders map, which indeed, would have been the easiest way to track his professor down.

Holding his breath he knocked loudly on the door and waited.

"COME IN!" barked Severus Snape.

Harry opened the door, and found Snape writing up what looked like classroom schedules for next year. He wasn't wearing the heavy robes he usually wore while teaching. Which made him appear even skinner if it was possible, Snape was rail thin and they had a nerve to say he was malnourished?

"Potter, you wanted to talk, so talk." said Severus continuing on what he was doing.

"I'd rather talk when I have your full attention, sir." said Harry crossing his arms; he didn't like being made to feel insignificant. He wasn't sure if Snape was doing it on purpose but he'd find out soon enough.

Severus dropped the quill, and began rubbing his temples in irritation either that or he had a headache. "Go on." said Severus, staring impassively at the seventeen year old. He would have to learn to get on; they were going to be sharing the same quarters for the duration of the summer, much to his consternation.

"Thank you, for saving me." said Harry feeling slightly bad at not saying it before, by the look of shocked disbelief currently displayed on his teachers face. It was obvious he'd long ago given up hope anyone would recognize the part he played in the war.

"Alright Potter what do you want?" asked Severus staring at the teenager in suspicion.

"I MEAN IT!" snapped Harry; "I am not doing it because I want something…" he scowled at the Potions Professor upset by his suspicion. Even worse, he was going to think so with his next request and it wasn't how it looked.

"You are welcome," said Severus staring at the teen waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Harry shuffled in, sitting on the seat his feet, legs and back beginning to ache something fierce. He wasn't so sure Snape would accept his proposal now; he'd probably be kicked out of his office. "I have a proposition for you, if you will hear me out long enough."

"Out with it Potter," said Severus in resignation, he'd known something was coming his way. As always he was rarely disappointed, he knew how people worked. Although he was admittedly, impressed with his underhand Slytherin tactics. Who knew the Gryffindor Golden boy would be able to do such a thing? Then he sighed at his own thoughts, no not quite golden was he? Harry had been abused by his family; there was probably a great deal of Slytherin lying under Harry's surface.

"You teach me how to fight, especially the way the Death Eaters do, minus the Unforgivables of course." Harry said, continuing on despite the look of utter disbelief that had stolen over Severus features. He knew he didn't have long before the wizard burst into a furious diatribe. "You will be well compensated for your time, and give you something probably every Slytherin in the castle has dreamed off."

"Money? You think I can be bought with money?" scoffed Severus, he was of course being disingenuous, everyone can be bought with money, and he just didn't like Potter flaunting his wealth.

"Actually no, that wasn't what I was going to offer," said Harry, half surprised he hadn't been kicked out yet.

The boy was infuriating! He wanted to strangle the bloody life out of him. Of all times in his life he started being cryptic it was now. He kept his face impassive despite his thoughts, waiting on Potter breaking first. He was NOT going to ask the boy what he meant. He absolutely refused to be drawn into Harry Potter's game. He doubted the boy could offer him anything that would truly tempt him anyway. He was admittedly curious about the 'Every Slytherin in the castle has dreamed off' statement. The boy seemed so sure of himself, and Potter was smart when it mattered. It did turn his stomach to admit this, not that he ever would out loud.

"I'd show you the chamber of secrets," said Harry, a smirk appearing on his face.

Severus inhaled sharply; alright the boy did know how to negotiate. "That is hardly considered compensation." said Severus smoothly, leaning back against his chair, two can play at Potter's game.

"I believe I did say compensated and shown the chamber," said Harry.

Severus remained silent, arching a sculptured eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Alright, alright," said Harry, realizing his teacher was getting annoyed. "There's a sixty foot Basilisk down there. Everything can be used, except its eyes, they were eaten by Fawkes. You can have half of it."

"Very well Potter," said Severus, damn it, he'd been wrong. The boy had negotiated something he couldn't refuse. There hadn't been basilisk parts in over a century, and this boy was offering him fangs, scales, bones, everything that can be stripped from the Caracas. Plus it would give him time to get to know Potter better, he had to know how bad the abuse was, why he'd hidden it and if anyone else had known.

"Thank you sir," said Harry, "I did mean it though…the apology I mean, I wouldn't have asked you sir to train me…but I know you will be the best at it. Nobody knows the Death Eaters as well as you, and you were inventing spells before leaving Hogwarts." he was in awe of that little fact.

"Just how did you find out about that Potter?" asked Severus.

"I found your old sixth year potions book," stated Harry calmly. Dumbledore had forced Severus to lower the grade needed to get into N.E.W.T's Potions class. His little creation needed Potions to be an Auror after all. Potter had to follow his family's footsteps; there were no other career choices for him. It's why he'd always made sure others spoke of what James did for a living. Harry hadn't bought potions text under the impression he couldn't get in. Ron hadn't gotten high enough marks to get in, you needed outstanding, and Ron had barely passed potions at all. So he and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's who had attended last year and would this year too. "Night sir."

"Where do you think you are going Potter?" asked Severus.

Harry stiffened and turned around, eying Severus Snape warily, he sounded…positively gleeful. Which by the way had never been a good thing for him, in his entire time at Hogwarts. "Sir?" questioned Harry.

"Has Professor Dumbledore alerted you to where you'd be staying this summer?" asked Severus a smirk on his face.

"No," said Harry unsurely, he was feeling very much eleven year old again with his teacher supporting THAT look.

"Hmm," said Severus thoughtfully, did he let the Headmaster tell him? Judging by the way they'd spoken earlier, leaving them alone in the same room wasn't a good idea. It was hard to swallow that Potter was more powerful than Dumbledore. Then again Harry was in his prime, Albus was a senior wizard, and both were still admittedly impressive the way their magic clashed. Here he was being asked to train Potter into a warrior. "You are to stay with me Potter."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," sighed Harry shaking his head. "Before or after I told him where to stick his membership?"

"Before." said Severus bluntly. "Tomorrow we go to the chamber, that's if you feel up for it. Once Poppy has given you the all clear we shall commence training."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"On the condition you eat four full meals a day, I won't continue training you Potter unless you gain a stone in two weeks." said Severus, ignoring the horrified look on the teenagers face. It would be all to easy to break Potter's bones the way he was right now, and with training it would be inevitable, hence why he needed to gain that much needed weight.

"Fine," said Harry closing the door as he left, he knew he'd never get Snape to let up on that. Once Snape made up his mind, it was made up, only Dumbledore succeeded in changing it and even at that it was only sometimes. Four meals, he didn't know how he was going to cope. He could barely eat one sometimes two, never mind four in one god damn day. He couldn't just pretend he was eating them either, Snape was such a …a...Slytherin! A whole stone in two weeks. He grumbled all the way to the Hospital wing to find Poppy placing a meal in front of him. Harry closed his eyes and groaned in despair.

"Are you in pain Harry?" asked Poppy staring at her patient with worried blue eyes.

"I just ache everywhere, I feel sick looking at that food…I'd probably just be sick too." admitted Harry. Poppy wouldn't leave him alone unless he was honest with her, something he'd figured out quite quickly.

"Two potions will take care of that," said Poppy plucking two from the table and placing them open in Harry's hand.

* * *

Severus Snape gets to see just how Slytherin Harry is, but will also see a vulnerable young man in the chapters to come. question is Slash or Mentor? it can go either way at the moment R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Legendary Chamber Of Secrets **

* * *

Severus Snape woke earlier than usual that day; Poppy had given Harry Potter the all clear. Which meant he was well enough to take him to the chamber, he'd never admit it of course. It had more to do with the Basilisk than the actual chamber. Salazar Slytherin, he'd always been an inspiration to Severus, who like the founder of Hogwarts had loved Defence and Potions. After having a very quick shower, and even quicker breakfast he stalked in his usual fashion towards the hospital wing. Upon entering he noticed Harry was in a rather agitated state. There seemed to be only one person capable of that these days, Albus Dumbledore.

"You are not dressed," said Severus his voice deeply unimpressed.

Harry looked up looking startled, but Severus was used to it. He walked extremely quiet for a man who nearly ran everywhere. It served him well during his spying days, and still did now he was officially spying once again. He was rather lucky the Dark Lord didn't suspect him, but he wasn't overly confident it would remain that way. The Dark Lord hadn't become who he was, without being deeply suspicious.

"Very astute observation sir, nobody has bothered to bring me my trunk," said Harry, his arms crossed his eyes dark despite his humour. He was really angry, and he felt as though his magic was about to explode. He couldn't believe the sheer nerve of Dumbledore! To come down here and demand what he had. He had been too shocked to even reply, that's how unprepared Harry had been for such a demand.

Severus' lips twitched, the boy was beginning to sound just like him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Well if he hadn't been able to successfully teach him potions, he'd at least expanded Harry's vocabulary. He felt amused at the thought of him looking up the words to see what they'd meant. "Dobby!" unknowingly calling upon Harry's favourite house elf.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby staring at Severus awaiting his orders.

"Go to Privet Drive and retrieve all of Mr. Potter's belongings, be quick about it." said Severus.

"Be careful Dobby, there might be people watching the place." said Harry quietly, not wanting anything to happen to Dobby. The Dursley's had been brutally murdered, the police would probably be staking the place out. It was well known most murderers returned to the scene of the crime. His heart sank, "What if the police have been through it? My wand!"

"Is in the cabinet Mr. Potter, Remus brought it along with him." said Severus soothing the worried teenager. He didn't blame him for getting so upset over his wand, without it you were extremely vulnerable. With Harry being the most wanted wizard in the magical world, well he'd panic as well. Points to him for keeping it well reigned in, especially when normally Potter was usually overdramatic. "As for the police they would suspect the Dursley's had ties to the occult, nothing more. If it had ended up in their hands, it wouldn't have taken long for it to go mysteriously missing from both inventory and the computer." magic had to be protected at all costs. They had an entire department dedicated to it.

The trunk and Dobby quickly returned, "Does Professor Snape require anything else?"

"Yes, pack a lunch for myself and Mr. Potter," said Severus, he didn't plan on going up and down all day. Once he was there, he planned on getting everything done. He already had supplies on hand; tonight hopefully the basilisk would be completely dissected.

"Yes sir!" said Dobby leaving again.

Harry opened his trunk and found everything, even the pictures he'd drawn as a child before Hogwarts. When he'd been told to collect everything, he really had collected it all. Harry shook his head wryly, as he picked up the small green soldier, most of them missing parts.

"That is everything you own?" asked Severus, staring at the teenager with a look that Harry couldn't decipher. His black eyes roaming around the contents on the trunk, it told the story of Harry's life greater than even the results of Poppy's scan. Even he had more than what Harry had in that trunk by his age.

Harry looked up towards the teacher looming over him, he'd always known since fifth year he and Snape had received similar childhoods. It still hurt that Snape had automatically assumed he was spoiled all the time. No not just hurt, infuriated him beyond even what he'd felt when Marge had said those awful things about his mum. Its why he'd made sure the man couldn't see any of his worst memories, during Occlumency lessons. "Yes." replied Harry bluntly.

"I see," said Severus revealing none of his feelings or thoughts.

Harry grabbed his clothes, his cheeks heating up at the thought of Snape seeing him with them on. Unfortunately his school uniform no longer fitted him, he'd used them for two years, there was no point to buying clothes he didn't need. Something he regretted big time at the moment, nobody had ever seen him in his clothes. He always hid them under his robes, even during the weekend. At most he'd wear his school trousers with Mrs Weasley's jumpers. Harry closed the curtains around his bed, and with great reluctance began putting his cousins cast offs on. Using the rope he'd taken from the hut a few years back, to tie them tight enough not to fall down.

Severus couldn't quite hide his shock when Potter finally came out from behind the hospital wing curtains. He looked like a street urchin, he was seventeen years old, and he should have taken up the mantel as the last Potter heir and the perks that came with it. There had been a reason he'd always called Harry a spoiled brat, other than thinking he actually was - because of the money. The Potters' were one of the wealthiest Pureblood's around. By right the Prince inheritance should have come to him, but he'd had to work extremely hard for every Knut he ever made. "Why, Potter, do you dress like that?" asked Severus his voice slightly raspy.

Harry just stared at him, not even trying to answer that question.

"Potter your father," said Severus his lip curling unconsciously, "Left you a lot of money, why haven't you at least purchased a decent wardrobe?"

"There isn't that much left," shrugged Harry, "Buying my books and things I need for Hogwarts…and spending a little on sweets on the train."

Severus stared in disbelief, "Potter haven't you received a statement from Gringotts?" asked Severus cursing inwardly. The bag with their lunch in it appeared beside him; obviously Dobby was too busy to return. Which surprised him, house elves were always hounding for something to do during summer holidays, when the students were away.

"Erm…no," said Harry uncomfortably not wanting to continue with the conversation.

"Remove the string and hold onto your trousers," said Severus removing his wand, half surprised when the boy did what he'd asked without so much as a grumble or glare. With that Severus shrank the trousers, until Harry could only manage to get his thumbs under the trousers. He repeated the process with the boy's jumper, he looked slightly better, but the clothes really did look as though they'd been through the ringer too often. "Now let's go." he said retrieving the bag filled with their lunch, and he began once again stalking down the halls. Making a mental note to take Potter to Gringotts during the summer.

Harry made no attempt to keep up; it wasn't common knowledge where the chamber was. Did Snape know? Had Dumbledore informed the teachers? It wasn't like him. Then he remembered first year and Dumbledore's loud proclamation and realized…it's exactly what the old fool would do. Severus stopped once he was in the main entrance hall, waiting impatiently for Harry to catch up.

"Lead the way," said Severus for once there was no sarcasm in his voice as he said that particular sentence.

"Yes sir," said Harry ambling down the corridor, a corridor if the school could remain still, he'd be able to get too blindfolded. Unfortunately with moving staircases, ghosts, and sinking steps he didn't stand a chance. The school was a maze, even with a map, and he was surprised more students didn't get lost.

Ten minutes later, Severus was very unimpressed when Harry led him into a _girl's _bathroom. He'd never entered one, as a teacher, it was inappropriate, only in dire emergency would he have ever considered entering one. No he would have just retrieved a female teacher to go in if it was important.

Severus nearly jumped a foot in the air, when a loud shriek startled the wits out of him. He could see Potter was just standing there staring, not even the slightest bit put out. He would never admit his lapse of judgement, not even when he saw what caused it. Moaning Myrtle, he'd heard rumours over the years about a female ghost haunting somewhere. He hadn't listened to the students for long, a ghost haunting somewhere was hardly news to him.

"Hello Myrtle," said Harry smiling at the suddenly quiet ghost.

"Hello Harry, have you come to share my toilet with me?" said the ghost.

Severus gaped, before recovering herself, had a ghost just flirted with Harry bloody Potter? Why didn't it surprise him that even the ghosts were fascinated with him? And just why the hell did he feel something sink in the pit of his stomach? That wasn't an appropriate response, brushing it off refusing to think on it further. Something he was very good at doing, for most part anyway. Then he heard it, Harry speaking parseltongue causing a greater inappropriate feeling to course through him. Lust, plain and simple, despite the fact there wasn't anything simple or plain about that emotion. Now the Dark Lord speaking the snake language had never made him feel like that before, so he knew it was Potter not the language. Severus savagely bit his tongue, ridding himself of the…effect the teenager was having on him.

"Not just yet," said Harry, wryly, watching the sink split open, one in particular in front of him was lowered down to the ground. A grate of metal sliding into place and then the toilet went ominously quiet.

Severus edged forward, staring down the endless black hole in front of him; some might have compared them to his own eyes. "Lumos!" he whispered, his wand lit up, but it did nothing since the drop wasn't straight down, the pipes were what you could compare to a Muggle water slide. Angled, so you didn't end up breaking bones sliding down a tube.

"See you down there," said Harry before even Severus could think of responding or stop him; Harry disappeared down the giant hole. Severus grimaced as he stared down the pit, of all places he hadn't imagined he'd have to do this. He heard a faint crushing sound before all was quiet. Severus wanted the basilisk too badly to stay, so he did as Harry had and launched himself into the pipe.

Harry waited for Professor Snape, his lips twitched in amusement and irritation. Even falling down a pipe the man still managed to look graceful. Just as he reached the bottom, he landed on both his feet, saving himself getting drenched in fish infested water.

Severus grimaced in disgust, at the million fish bones under his feet. The place was utterly disgusting. This was where Salazar Slytherin wanted to put his legendary chamber? He stared around noticing the fallen stones, must have been a cave in at some point. There was no space for them to climb through, just a small hole that not even a dog could get through.

"This is where Lockhart tried to Obliviate me and Ron, the spell backfired causing the cave in." explained Harry, as he walked closer, wondering what to do, he wasn't sure if it was even safe to remove the big boulders.

"How did you manage to both get through that?" asked Severus quite frankly astonished.

"I was actually separated from Ron and Lockhart, I continued on while Ron tried to dig his way through. He managed to get some removed so me and Ginny could get back here." said Harry. "It's not safe to remove it; I'd imagine more would cave in."

Severus smirked, "Leave it to me," before Harry could comment he began to repair the damage done to the chamber. It took him ten minutes, but it was impressive to watch as cement just repositioned itself and melted seemly, as if it had never been broken. Even after six years of performing and knowing about magic, it hadn't lost its amazement for Harry. Not even knowing all the horrible things magic could do stained Harry's love for magic.

"Cool," said Harry, mentally remembering the spell, you never know when it might come in handy.

"Indeed," said Severus staring around the room in interest. He sucked in a breath when Potter once again spoke in _that _language. The last time Potter had spoken it at the age of twelve, he'd sounded like the Dark Lord, threatening and demanding. Yet when he spoke it like this, it sounded caressing, soothing, arousing as hell and he did not like it. He was rather hoping it would be the last time! Thank Merlin he'd put on his stiff teaching robes.

They stepped through the door, after it clanged open loudly and Severus felt the breath leave him. Now this was different, this was obviously the actual entrance to Salazar's private chamber.

"Potter?" asked Severus as they stepped through.

"Yes?" asked Harry looking slightly bored, he'd been here, seen it, done it and wore the t-shirt as the saying goes. It was nothing new and it didn't hold any awe for him.

"What had you agitated when I walked into the hospital wing?" asked Severus, wondering if the boy would tell him. Was his gut instinct right and it was Dumbledore? Or was he so far off the beaten path and completely wrong? He would be surprised if the boy did answer apology or not, they'd never been close that was just a nice way of saying it.

"Dumbledore," Harry bit out his earlier anger returning.

"What's he done now?" asked Severus wryly, Dumbledore could irritate a saint, he should know, he'd had to put up with him for sixteen years.

Harry snorted, "You don't want to know." he muttered bitterly.

"I wouldn't have asked." said Severus impassively.

"He told me Tonks would be by tonight," said Harry, "Said it was for the greater good that I have my magic unlocked so I have more power to defeat Voldemort."

Severus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, unable to believe what he'd just heard. That was taking his manipulations way to far, part of him was shocked the boy was still a virgin. He was glad he'd been able to avoid hurting Potter that way, the spell he'd invented had truly come in handy. "And do you have any intentions of…following Dumbledore's orders?" asked Severus cautiously. The boy he'd seen in the order meeting the day before would say no, but the Potter he'd known for the past six years would do whatever Dumbledore asked.

"Fuck no, I'm through being anyone's puppet Snape," said Harry seriously, before walking away.

"Indeed," said Severus feeling rather impressed with Potter, nobody on the light side said no to Dumbledore often. Even he found it hard to stick to his word, Dumbledore was for most part very convincing and he made it sound as though there was no other way. Normally Dumbledore knew the trigger words to push him, all of them surrounded 'Harry' 'Vow' and more importantly 'Lily'. He was the ultimate Slytherin, but Dumbledore was the sneakiest Gryffindor in the world. Severus was half convinced the sorting hat originally wanted the old fool in Slytherin.

Severus caught sight of the basilisk and stared at it in wonder. It was bigger than he'd imagined and much more impressive. The eyes, true to Harry's word had been plucked out. They were empty sockets, enough to give someone nightmares for years if they hadn't had the life both he and Harry had led. Blood surrounded the head, it lay half in the water and half out. It looked as though it had just been killed, no sign of deterioration. Strange, given the fact it had happened…four years ago? "What happened to it?" he asked Harry, still enthralled with the beauty of it.

"I killed it," said Harry simply, "Stabbed it through its mouth, the only vulnerable spot it has other than its eyes. Pity isn't it? Too bad it listened to Voldemort."

"Would you stop calling him that?" growled Severus in irritation. Not showing his awe that a twelve year old boy had successfully managed to kill such a big beast.

Harry ignored him as he began to walk around, he noticed that he couldn't get further, half way around. The 'Slytherin skull' seemed much bigger than he'd first anticipated. It obviously didn't go down underground; otherwise it would be under water. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tried going around the other way, only to be met with the same problem. He was probably going to be down here for hours so he might as well find something to occupy his time. He was intrigued, so it wasn't a hardship to look around. Who would have a secret chamber with just this? It was cold, not a proper hide out.

"Potter what are you up to?" asked Severus exasperated as the teenager walked by him yet again, distracting him from his work.

"Even carving up a basilisk you are complaining? An impossible to come by ingredient and you would rather nark at me?" Harry asked wryly, as he walked away not waiting on an answer. No doubt Severus was sneering at him or cursing him under his breath. He knew if school was on he would have removed at least fifty points for that comment. Thankfully school wasn't in session and Harry wasn't as intimidated by Severus like he used to be as a young boy.

Standing in front of the rather unflattering image of Salazar Slytherin, he frowned, trying to remember the words a young Tom Riddle had spoken. What was it? Something about Slytherin? Open to me Slytherin greatest of Hogwarts four? No that wasn't it; speak to me, Slytherin greatest of Hogwarts four. Just how the hell had Riddle learned all the passwords? It must mean there were clues lying somewhere for Slytherin descendants to get their hands on. Well say what he want about Voldemort, but Tom Riddle at seventeen had been smart, smart enough to find out.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four!" hissed Harry, smirking in triumph as the mouth of the giant stone face of said man opened as if to speak. Was it a Slytherin trait to think yourself better than everyone? It wasn't necessarily the best password to think up.

Harry walked up the large stone tongue, and gasped at the glory in front of him. Had Voldemort seen this? If so why hadn't he taken anything? The room was huge, so much bigger than the skull looked. The books were everywhere, packed and stacked together. He could see doors, curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in, one was a large fit for a king bedroom impeccably kept. Harry laughed wryly; the second door was a potions lab, a very large beautiful potions lab. The main room seemed like a library/ sitting room. Did Salazar Slytherin really leave Hogwarts? Or had he remained down here for the rest of his days?

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted a voice causing Harry to jump in fright turning to face the sound of the voice. His eyes boggled, staring at the portrait utterly gob smacked. He wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't the scary resemblance of the face he'd just walked through. It was Salazar Slytherin, with one difference - he still had hair.

Black hair, green eyes, a gold pendant with an S carved with green paint. Long flowing robes of green with silver trimming. The Slytherin coat of arms, sewn in, he should have known they'd never been changed. It was exactly like the ones the Slytherin's wore today. The robe looked expensive, upon his hand was a large gold ring with an emerald imbedded in it. He was all about house loyalty anyway, and by the look of it rich. They had to be he supposed, after all, how else would they have been able to build a school? It hadn't been done completely with magic. Which of course would be impossible, no they'd built it the normal way, adding magic afterwards.

Severus came running in wand drawn after hearing an unfamiliar voice. He relaxed when he caught no sight of any intruder. Only then did he see the room and his lips parted as he looked around, his face still impassive.

"Harry Potter, this is Severus Snape, why haven't you revealed yourself within Hogwarts before?" asked Harry.

"Are you my heir?" questioned Salazar suspiciously.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Err no."

"Then how did you get down here?" demanded Salazar looking outraged.

"I can speak parseltongue." said Harry.

"Then you are my heir boy!" snapped Salazar impatiently.

"No, the gift was past on to me by your heir, accidentally - he tried to kill me." stated Harry wryly.

Severus watched both of them talk, his head acting like a ball during a tennis game. Back and forth, back and forth unable to form a coherent sentence, Salazar Slytherin had a portrait and it was right in front of him. He a spy couldn't speak yet a boy half his age was able to hold a conversation as if it happened every day.

"The gift cannot be given," said Salazar, "Not through blood, not through bonding and not through magic." he should know, he had tried it himself.

Harry wrenched his eyes from Salazar and stared at Severus. Both of them unsure of what to think. Harry if what Salazar was saying was right was a descendant of Slytherin. He'd had it from the second he was born, he didn't know what to say or do. It meant he didn't have Voldemort's powers inside him, like Dumbledore had suggested. He shuddered, he and Voldemort had to be related and the thought turned his stomach. "Are you sure?" asked Harry his voice slightly vulnerable. Something Severus Snape had never heard Harry Potter be.

"Trust me Mr. Potter, I tried everything, I wanted my wife to be able to understand it, speak it, but I never succeeded. I tried blood bonding, magical bonding when we married, and I even gave her some of my magic none of it worked." said Salazar.

Severus inhaled sharply at the news, to share magic you had to trust someone completely. Something Severus had never done and never would. You lost the magic when you gave it away, there was no going back. Unless you bonded with them on the highest noblest level, soul bonding. Which could allow your bonded to take your magic in time of need. Salazar spoke of the three instances as if they were separate occurrences so he wasn't sure which way he'd tried. Not the kind of thing he'd ever envisioned Salazar Slytherin of doing.

"I wouldn't look too much into being related to the Dark Lord Harry, all purebloods are inner related. You'll be lucky if you are cousins many times removed." stated Severus calmly, knowing that it would be horrifying the teenager.

"I hope so," said Harry warily. Not that he was disgusted at being a descendant of Slytherin but rather being even slightly related to Voldemort. He knew how fickle the world was, he'd been bullied all second year because he could talk to snakes. He could imagine the outcry if they found out they'd actually been right!

"Sit down, it's time for an early lunch I think." said Severus, Harry would need time to come to terms with this knowledge.

Salazar Slytherin watched everything from his portrait, wondering what the hell was going on. If he didn't know any better he'd say the boy was ashamed of him! Of his Slytherin heritage! What had become of his line that they would deny part of themselves? Rowena had suggested it might happen, that a great evil would destroy his name - reducing it to cow dung, not her words but it was enough to get the picture. He felt despair crash down upon him, his name had meant a great deal to him, just like the rest of the founders. Blearily watching this Snape force a full plate upon his skinny heir. One look had the boy doing what he was told, he was curious about them both.

Severus rubbed his temples, he hated when the unexpected happened, and he felt less in control when it did. Yet on the other hand, he rather liked the unexpected in this case. A chance to meet Salazar Slytherin, portrait or not he didn't care. All his memories were in it.

"Care to explain what is going on?" asked Salazar dangerously.

"Do you know what's been going on?" asked Severus sitting back, getting himself comfortable. Eating his own lunch, while making sure Harry ate enough. He had been serious, two stone or he wouldn't teach the boy what he needed to know.

"No, we are stuck in the lower dungeons, where no student wanders." said Salazar.

"Why?" asked Severus smoothly.

"The lower dungeons were the most used part of the school when we first built it. They were never moved, I am stuck to this single one, unable to communicate with the other founders. Someone froze their frame nearly sixty years ago." said Salazar scowling petulantly.

"Dumbledore," said Severus and Harry in unison, when he'd become headmaster it seemed.

"Red hair? Beard gaudy robes?" asked Salazar.

"Yes," said Severus gravely. "It's him."

"What has been happening?" demanded Salazar. He'd get them to unfreeze the others; not being able to communicate with anyone had been driving him mad. When his basilisk disappeared four years it had been even worse.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin took a life of its own...I didn't quite expect it to go this way but oh well hope you still enjoy it! so will Dumbledore be evil or just extremely manipulative and doing what he feels is right and easy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 8 **

**Salazar Slytherin **

* * *

Severus arched an eyebrow, where to start? It was such a simple question on its own, but here and now…it was more complicated than ever. So much had come to pass, and it wasn't a good tale to tell. He pensively sat thinking for around ten minutes, not seeing Salazar becoming more and more defeated and angry at the situation. He had to stop himself exploding, getting furious at them wouldn't get his answer. As it was his heir was falling asleep in the couch and the black haired one, Severus Snape was looking as if he was contemplating what to tell him.

Severus conceded he would most likely have to tell the wizard everything, if he knew something about Slytherins was that they didn't accept half answers or excuses. They dug until they found everything or satisfied someone wasn't keeping something back. He turned to Harry to find him asleep, the empty plate precariously tipping on the sofa. Without thought he banished it to the kitchens, and then faced Salazar Slytherin again. Refusing to dwell on how peaceful and angelic Harry looked asleep. Awake he had such a burden on him, one he shouldn't have to carry alone but was.

"Your heir unleashed the basilisk upon a defenceless Slytherin half blood student. A girl who to this very day still haunts the bathroom above us where she died. Still not understanding how her demise came about. Hogwarts was to be closed, when your heir learned this, he immediately sought to rectify his rash actions. Instead blaming a half giant wizard Hagrid instead, or rather his pet. Hagrid was subsequently expelled from Hogwarts and it remained open, everyone sliding it under the carpet and continued on as if nothing had happened." said Harry his eyes still closed, evidently not asleep. "The Transfiguration teacher at the time, Albus Dumbledore convinced at the time Headmaster Dippet to allow him to remain. Which he did as the caretaker, watching as student after student learned to harness their power and unable to do so himself for something he wasn't at fault for."

Severus liked mesmerized by the way Harry spoke; he'd never heard him speak this way. It was that of a mature adult, not a seventeen year old boy. He was telling him things even he hadn't known. So the girl in the bathroom, Myrtle had been Voldemort's first victim?

"After that your heir then began to make himself as immortal as he could. Ensuring he couldn't meet his demise. Along the way killing anyone and everything that got in his way, ensuing a trail of innocent people and creatures were blamed in his wake." said Harry opening his eyes, "All in the name of finishing the noble work of Salazar Slytherin, purging the world not only of Muggle born's but long standing pureblood lines…hundreds of witches and wizards have met grizzly ends and our world hangs in the balance. Only a small group of magical people trying to rein him in, but not quite managing to do so. The British magical world is in crisis, if we do not put an end to him soon, the world as we know it will perish. Everyone enslaved to Voldemort, or killed and inevitably there will be nothing left but fire, ruin and destruction of what was built brick by brick and with purity."

Salazar was staring at him horrifically mesmerised by his words, he was blown away. He couldn't even get angry, he was just too baffled, his work? His work? What the hell was that all about?

Severus shivered, Harry was laying his soul bare, and his with it. He too thought of what would happen if they didn't successful beat the Dark Lord back. It wasn't a pretty picture, and it quite frankly left him terrified. It's why he continued to spy; he didn't want to see the magical world brought to an end by an evil wizard. Who by the way had come much closer than anyone ever had before. The fact this young man knew…what could happen made his heart sink. No seventeen year old should have that kind of stuff on his mind, he felt deep in his soul pity stirring with the likes he'd never experienced before. Harry had been told he had to stop the Dark Lord, which meant he probably thought…each death racked up on his shoulders. To know what the Dark Lord intended to do…and fight against him, knowing what would come should he fail…had to be terrifying. Yet he'd done nothing to help, instead he'd mocked, scorned and ridiculed a boy with too much pressure on him already. Disgust he'd only ever felt for his grandfather, his father and James Potter crawled all over him. He had to make amends; somehow, someway he had to help Harry. He doubted he'd ever get an apology out of his lips; those words didn't come easy to him. Admitting he was wrong…would kill him, knowing was difficult enough. He vowed he'd do whatever he had to - to help Harry defeat the monster once and for all. Not only that but help bear the burden so he didn't have to alone.

"My work? I wanted no such thing!" snarled Salazar furious at the implications heaped upon his person.

"You didn't leave Hogwarts, vowing your heir would one day purge the school of those you deemed unfit to grace her halls?" asked Harry his voice impassive and non judgemental.

Salazar gritted his teeth, "No," he snapped, well not exactly, he hadn't expected words he'd said as a young man to come back and haunt him who knows how many years later. "I didn't want those without magical families allowed in Hogwarts that I will admit to. Can you blame me?"

"Blame you?" asked Severus cautiously, was there a reason for Salazar's beliefs?

"I had two students, one ten the other twelve years old, both of them were extremely good at Potions. So much so that I began tutoring them during their first term…they never came back." said Salazar his voice filled with melancholy and pain, making Severus and Harry tense wondering just what was going to be said. "They'd been murdered by their own families! I vowed then I would never let it happen again. Muggles just shouldn't know about magic they fear what they do not understand."

"I agree," said Severus and Harry in unison before staring at each other. They both had suffered by the hands of Muggles for being different. For then not to agree then they would have been stupid.

"From personal experience we both understand where you are coming from, unfortunately we also know some Muggles actually love the fact their children have magic." said Harry, he knew his mum had been loved for it by her parents at least, and Hermione's parents love her too. "We cannot just use one person as an opinion on a whole; it would be like judging wizards on a whole for what Voldemort does. If you did not why did you put a basilisk in here?"

"I did not leave her; I joined her here for many years after we all fell out, hoping somehow that they'd realize they were wrong. More fool me; inevitably I did leave Hogwarts for good. I couldn't take her with me, I missed her greatly until my death, when Godric activated my portrait, the idiot only apologized then." said Salazar grumpily.

Harry blinked, it almost sounded like himself speaking about Ron and something he'd done. Did that mean once upon a time they'd saw each other as brothers and continued to do so even after falling out? That he could admit he hadn't seen coming not in his wildest dreams, and he had some weird ones. He couldn't contain his reaction; he gaped at the man as if he was the oddest thing on the planet. Six years of hearing how Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't get on, he'd been sucked into it and never once thought if it was true.

"Tell me more about this so called heir of mine?" asked Salazar thoughtfully; if only Rowena was unfrozen he'd already have all the pertinent information. No one had ever surpassed Rowena; she had been the best seer the world had ever seen. Not understanding why they were sitting gaping at him.

"Where to start?" said Severus wryly. He knew a lot about The Dark Lord and none of it good.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. His father had been put under a love potion, when he realized what happened he left and denied his sons existence. He was placed in an orphanage and grew up terrorising the other children within. He found the chamber during his years at Hogwarts, and you know he killed a girl left Hogwarts to find his father. When he realized his father was a Muggle, and had not wanted him he went nuts. Inevitably he killed his grandparents and father, before placing the blame upon the shoulders of his uncle, wizarding uncle, I can't remember his name but he was a Gaunt." said Harry.

"How do you know all this?" asked Severus rubbing his temples, this was more than even HE knew and he didn't like it.

"The private training Dumbledore gave me, it wasn't so much training but knowing the enemy I guess." said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Severus inwardly cursed, he was furious! Death eaters were out to get him, and instead of training as he said…Dumbledore was revealing the Dark Lord's past to the boy! It made no sense, no wonder the teenager had come to him. He had a lot of Dumbledore's mistakes to correct it seemed. Why tell him things like that? Things he evidently didn't want others to know? It seemed as though Dumbledore wanted Potter to face the Dark Lord untrained. Just wait, he would make a warrior out of Harry Potter by the time he was done.

"Tom Riddle proceeded to gather followers, the name for them is Death Eaters, and they do his bidding. They kill, pillage and rape, needless to say they make Pirates look good. Harry here is said to be the only one that can bring an end to his reign of terror. He defeated him once when he was a year old, he came back a few years ago and begun the second war."

Salazar looked pained, his last two heirs battling it out; this wasn't going to be good. "Would you do me a favour?" asked Salazar, "In turn I shall advise you in everything you could possibly need…no doubt a lot of spells and potions have faded into obscurity since my time." ever the Slytherin having something to make sure they did what he wanted them by offering something nobody sane would turn down - a chance to learn from THE Slytherin.

"Depends on the favour," said Severus eyeing the man shrewdly. Inwardly of course he was yelling 'yes!' the thought of all the potions the man might know left him salivating. He knew better than to agree to something without first knowing the what, how, where and when.

"Unfreeze the others," said Salazar, they weren't connected to the rest of the frames at Hogwarts, so he couldn't go into them either.

"Where are they?" asked Harry curiously.

"The arena is what it used to be called, its got steps down into it and pillars all around it. We used to use it as a training arena, most of the older students liked using it because the younger ones didn't like having the long trek to get there." said Salazar, hoping it was still as he described. If it comes to it he'd just have the shrink him and he'd guide them.

Harry frowned, it sounded a great deal like somewhere he'd been. "Right down in the bowels of Hogwarts?"

"You know where it is?" asked Severus sharply.

"You do too, if you were the one that put the potion logic puzzle on that table…its in the very next room…its where Dumbledore moved the mirror…I don't remember seeing any portraits but I was kind of busy fighting of the first of the Defence teachers that wanted to kill me." said Harry wryly.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly not sharing Harry's humour on the defence teachers trying to kill him. Harry had been almost impossible to protect the past six years, not solely his own doing as he liked to make out.

"Come on then, we can get Dobby to bring the basilisk to your Potions lab…cut it up there where it's more comfortable. We can come down here later and see everything when we have the time." said Harry.

Salazar snorted at them but didn't comment further.

"Dobby?" called Harry, but after a few seconds he still hadn't appeared.

"Nobody can find this room, I ensured that. You will also find when you go back up…the time will be the same. In here time flows differently, you could be in here for a day but on the outside world it will only be a hour." said Salazar.

"Cool," said Harry staring at his watch only to find the time frozen as though his watch was broken. Curiously he walked out of the room and his watch immediately began ticking again. He stared back very impressed, it could mean he would be able to train… everything he needed to know without having to worry he didn't have enough time.

"Why do you think he didn't take everything with him?" asked Harry once Severus joined him.

"Perhaps he did not think to look further?" suggested Severus, he was itching to take the books and they didn't belong to him.

"Can't see it, he's meticulous I'll give him that, normally he doesn't just rush into things. Maybe they can't be taken out? I don't know, it just doesn't sound like him." said Harry.

"He saw the basilisk, it suited his purposes he probably assumed there was nothing of further value down here. I certainly wouldn't have expected such a room…this place should have and probably has been flooded numerous times." said Severus staring around stilled awed.

"Dobby?" called Harry again hoping he'd hear him this time.

"Yes sir?" asked the elf appearing before them again.

"Take the basilisk to my personal potions lab, nobody is to know about this…is that understood?" said Severus sternly.

Harry didn't say anything very aware of Dobby's blabber mouth tendencies. If he was told not to then he would obey it, if not he wouldn't think twice about talking. He owed Dobby a great deal, and he loved him in a friend way, but he wasn't blind to his faults or Ron's for that matter or even Hermione's.

"Yes sir," said Dobby before he touched the snake and disappeared within seconds.

"Should have used Dobby to get the founders portrait," grinned Harry, as they made their way up from the chamber. They were smelly, slimy, dusty and dirty but extremely satisfied.

"We still can," said Severus grabbing hold of Harry at the tunnel entrance and used his wand to shoot some wire from his wand and had them flying through the tunnel. Harry refrained from giggling like a ten year old. He hadn't been allowed to watch TV but they couldn't stop him glancing at it now and again as he did his chores. It reminded him of an episode of Batman or was it spider-man? Either one.

"WOOAHH!" said Harry as he rolled across the bathroom floor, once again back in the toilets. Myrtle wasn't there, shaking his head to get rid of the cobwebs he stood up. The wire was already gone and Severus was replacing his wand to its holster hidden on his arm. "What was that spell?" he asked in curiosity.

"A spell I invented," said Severus smugly. The princes weren't just known for their potions, their spell crafting was another less known ability. Normally they received one or the other, mostly potions but he like his great, great, great grandmother had the ability to spell craft.

"Wicked." said Harry in awe, the spells he'd created were so handy, so nifty he was envious; he wished he had the ability to do that. To create spells and potions the way this man did. He had every right to sound smug.

"Let's get to my…our quarters, Dobby can retrieve it, if he cannot we shall just have to look for it ourselves." said Severus.

"Okay," said Harry stifling a yawn, he was so tired all the time, and easily exhausted. His body hadn't recovered from the bout of torture. Potions only temporarily helped it, the body had to get over it itself. It had been the same after the tri-wizard tournament. That summer had been one of the worst; he'd not been able to do half as many chores as he was used to. Thankfully the order's threat (which was all too late at coming) had ensued his summer was relatively pain free.

"I think its time you took a rest, I do not want Poppy blaming me if you end up back in the hospital wing." said Severus, using Poppy as an excuse to write of his concern for the teenager.

"No, heaven forbid, couldn't have that right? Dumbledore might have a heart attack." said Harry sarcastically.

Severus snorted but they continued on walking, once they were in the room Severus checked his lab, and the Basilisk was indeed there, as was Dobby.

"There is a portrait in the bowels of the school, near an old training arena do you know of it?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir, Dobby is knowing the training arena." said Dobby nodding eagerly.

"Bring me the portrait." said Severus not telling the house elf what it was.

"Dobby will be doing that," said Dobby bowing low before he was gone once more.

* * *

dudududa batmannnnnnnn lmaooooo haha weee im sorry I just had to do that...severus swooping out of a pipe with his teaching robes on and wire shooting out his wand LMAO! oh help im sooo hyper :D okay more serious now ;) calm face (with cracks showing) :P do you still want severus to be a heir of Slytherin as well? his potential cut off because of the mark he currently wears? the dark mark? will we make severus have nearly as much as harry making them equals? but be warned I want severus to be drawn to harry's magic in the beginning xD hehe before he gains his own I think R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunted Jaded Eyes **

**Chapter 9**

**Portraits and Surprising requests **

* * *

Severus couldn't have been more surprised if he tried, a simple 'Finite Incantatem' had unlocked the founder's portrait. Dumbledore had lost his touch, seriously hiding them away with a spell a first year could undo? He had prepared himself for a long sleepless day/night to get it done. His first attempt and bam, the portrait had awoken, as soon as it had done so Salazar Slytherin came wandering in smug as you please. Embracing all the others as if they were long estranged family members or friends. Seeing both men hug like brothers made Severus feel lost, for so long everyone had believed them to hate each others guts. Why had Dumbledore allowed it to happen? The only thing he could see coming out of it was Slytherins joining the Dark Lord side having no choice. He must have started it all, the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, it boggled his mind completely. What was Dumbledore up to? Two wars he could have stopped and refused to, he felt undeniably betrayed. Because of Dumbledore his and Lily's friendship had been strained because of the conflict between both houses. They'd tried their hardest, but alienated and him making the choices he had - well it broke their friendship to smithereens.

"Wazzit noise?" murmured Harry jerking awake wide eyed as he stared around. His head peaked over the couch, surprise entering his green eyes as he stared at the newly awakened portrait. Harry absently scratched his head as he yawned, he could barely believe he tired so easily. His muscles ached fiercely as well, given the amount of times he'd been under the Cruciatus Curse it was no surprise really.

"Hello, Harry Potter." said the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, "Severus Snape."

"That's kinda freaky," said Harry staring at the portrait of her, she had a tiara on her head, and a beautiful sapphire necklace that matched it. Godric Gryffindor had his sword with him, sitting in sheath on his waist, Salazar of course had his necklace on and a pair of daggers strapped to his waist as well. It didn't surprise him; those were the weapons of choice back in the day.

Rowena just smiled at him in secret amusement, as if she already knew how this conversation was going to play out.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, understatement if he'd ever heard one, "What can you expect from a seer?"

"Wait a proper seer? Like one who sees things happening and not just…read tea leaves, tarot cards and gives prophecies?" asked Harry.

"You have not read Hogwarts a history I assume?" said Severus rolling his eyes.

"You sound just like Hermione," muttered Harry his eyes filled with exasperation and irritation.

"You really don't care about the world you are in do you? If you did you would be reading all the information you could get your hands on. It's little wonder you are a clueless idiotic brat!" said Severus, if the boy would only just read something instead of going around half cocked all the time he wouldn't end up in sticky situations.

"Yes, I'll read it between defeating Voldemort and trying to stop Dumbledore's manipulations shall I?" replied Harry dryly.

"If you didn't spend so much time nosing into everyone else's business you would have managed just fine!" said Severus.

"If I had done that then Voldemort would have been back during first year!" cried Harry in exasperation.

"Stop saying that name," growled Severus.

"They're like an old married couple aren't they?" said Salazar grinning from ear to ear, so happy to have his companions back again.

"Remind you of anyone?" asked Helga sagely, speaking mostly to Rowena.

"Oh yes, every day they were at each others throat," said Rowena in amusement a giggle escaping her at the twin looks of indignant both sets of men wore.

"We do not!" chorused four male voices in unison.

"If you say so dears," said Helga in a horrible placating tone of voice, it made everyone want to gouge out her eyes.

Just then a knock startled both Harry and Severus, although the Potions Master didn't show it. He was a spy, he'd had to hone all his reactions or die. Getting up he levitated the portrait through to his bedroom and the door closed with a snap. Once it was safely hidden from view, he opened the door and his eyebrows disappeared from view. Nymphadora Tonks stood there, looking extremely awkward and if he wasn't mistaken a little reluctant. Dumbledore truly had expected Potter to sleep with her, and she was going along with it. Merlin he felt sick, not just sick but oddly enough very reluctant to let her near Harry. It stunned him to the core when he realized he wanted the boy to himself. He was an adult, but still Severus had taught him for six years! How could he possibly want him? He knew what was drawing him in though, those green eyes and the power the boy held within his underweight frame. He'd always been attracted to power, it drew him in although he had enough taste not to want Dumbledore or Voldemort thank Merlin, or he really would have offed himself there and then.

"Yes?" drawled Severus, arching an eyebrow, his lips twitched as she stood there extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't about to help her, or even let her into his quarters.

Tonks licked her dry lips, her stomach clenching at the sight of Snape, she'd been taught by him and she hadn't gotten rid of the fear he inspired yet. He was good for one thing though, made Moody less scary when she'd joined the Auror corps. "Is Harry here?"

"Indeed, what do you want?" asked Severus enjoying making her squirm immensely. Noticing absently that Harry hadn't shown his face, he was hiding behind the couch never letting on that he was there. Severus couldn't blame him really, what Dumbledore was asking of both of them sickened him completely. She was an adult, she should know better really.

"Can I speak to him please?" she asked quietly, looking as though she wished to be anywhere but there.

Harry closed his eyes, begging for Snape to have mercy and not let her in to his quarters. He didn't want to have to say anything to her. He would have to get nasty; he knew that, she wasn't going to just walk away. Dumbledore had ordered her to do something; she'd try her best to see it done. All the Order was like that, striving to get Dumbledore's approval, being led around like puppies. Something he had been himself, up until he'd been kidnapped from his own home, well it started before that really. When Dumbledore had forced him to return to the Dursley's again when he'd confessed everything. Yet when he'd been taken and the Dursley's killed, it definitely had been the last straw that broke the camels back for him.

"Get in," snapped Severus.

Harry felt himself deflate, he couldn't believe it, and he'd thought they'd at least reached an understanding. More fool him, he bitterly pushed his disappointment down, he as used to it he shouldn't be surprised. Nobody seemed to want to stand up for him; he had to do it all alone. As he always was in the end - alone. Whether it was going back to the Dursley's or when the ridicule started or worse still facing Voldemort. Alone. Alone. Alone. Was it so wrong for once that Harry wanted someone to take care of him? To put him first before everything else? And why had he thought Snape would do it? He was an utter fool.

"You are here on Dumbledore's orders I assume?" asked Severus, his voice filled with so much disgust that Harry felt his hope returning.

"You know about it?" asked Tonks baffled by Snape's disgust. If he knew how important it was for their world, why was he against it? She was genuinely surprised by this; Snape seemed to be the most vocal about ending the war. If she'd known what he went though each meeting, maybe then she would have understood better.

"I can hazard a guess," said Severus bitterly. "You can just turn around and back out now with your pride intact."

"Look Snape, its nothing to do with you!" snapped Tonks defensively.

"You know how powerful he is don't you? Are you hoping to gain some magic when you sleep with the boy? A boy that's not yet even seventeen years old." sneered Severus standing straight in her face, his eyes twinkling menacingly. "Are you so desperate for approval you would risk your career when it gets out? And believe me I would ensure it does."

Tonks flinched at the diatribe leaving Snape's mouth, flushing red in embarrassment he knew, she could barely believe it.

"Ah," said Severus knowingly. "Leave."

"Its Harry's choice!" snapped Tonks.

"Indeed," said Severus smirking viciously, "Perhaps he will get through to you quicker. Potter!"

Tonks jumped, eyeing Snape warily, he seemed far too smug for her liking.

Harry strengthened his resolve, shoring himself up for the oncoming confrontation. The Weasley's had been the only one to believe him when he'd told them about Dumbledore knowing about his abuse. Which meant she had believed Dumbledore, and she had believed him again when he'd ordered this. Sitting up causing Tonks to gasp and turn pasty white, he could imagine the thoughts going through her head 'He'd heard everything!' most probably the most prominent one.

"You can take yourself back to Dumbledore and tell him to shove his offer." said Harry seriously; he could barely believe what they were up to.

"Harry, this is important, don't listen to what Snape says, it will help you defeat You-Know-Who." said Tonks seriously.

"Get off!" said Harry scoffing incredulity. "Just get lost Tonks, I'm not going to let you fuck me. Not just for more magic to fight against Voldemort. I've told Dumbledore where to stick it, and I'm telling you. Leave me the hell alone or you can fight this war yourselves."

Tonks flushed bright red at his choice of words.

"Now." said Severus curtly. He was proud of Harry, and wondered inwardly if perhaps he had told Dumbledore to really stick it and that he'd leave them to fight the war alone. If so he was pushing his luck as far as Harry was concerned.

"Fine," said Tonks bitingly before she left, slamming the door violently in her wake.

"Did you actually say any of that to Dumbledore?" asked Severus in curiosity.

"Yes," said Harry simply, before muffling yet another yawn.

"The bathroom is through there, your bedroom is right next to it on the left, go get yourself washed and into bed - you're exhausted." said Severus.

"I will," said Harry stifling yet another yawn, Merlin he was exhausted. He felt warmed by Severus' statement. It was usually followed by 'Poppy this' or 'Dumbledore that' as if he needed an excuse. Someone cared, and it meant a lot to him, Remus had so far been the only one who had.

Severus stared blankly at the teenager, even after he'd disappeared into the bathroom. The boy had done as he asked, without protesting or moaning, not even the teeniest bit. Either he was very disturbed by what had happened, or he was tired. Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way he rather hoped the boy would be back to normal soon.

* * *

Not much but its an update :) hope you are still enjoying and following the story! R&R please will harry ask Snape as a last resort or over the next few days sharing close quarters will he begin to reach a ...sexual awareness I guess I could call it?


End file.
